I Do What I Must
by XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: With the war over, Slytherins had assumed that things would be peaceful. They had assumed things would mellow out. They were wrong. Ambushes, duels and incompetent teachers lurk around every corner. Points are meaningless when one has to fight for their life. What happened to typical school bullies? Can you fight in the name of the dead by vilifying the innocent? SLASH! Sequel
1. Prologue, the Divided

**This is the third installment to my series. The first one is called, 'I Do What I Want'. The second one is called, 'I Do What I Like'.**

 **Warning- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.**

* * *

Over the years, Hogwarts has seen a lot of fights, arguments, parties, dances, organizations, clubs, graduations, meetings, duels and even war. Through every single one of these instances, the underlying concept has always been the understanding of comradery, friendship, forgiveness and mostly unity. Tough times and dark eras are common. Not everything can be a sunny disposition or easy breathing. Change happens inevitably and not always how it is originally intended.

The school was founded by four _very_ different people who shared one giant dream. Four different personalities that often clashed. Four different ideas that nearly always warred with one another. Four different voices that just wanted to be heard. Four different fights that centered around different goals of the same picture. Four different triumphs that shaped the foundation. Four different joyous laughter that filled in the holes. Four different styles that taught the next generation and paved the way for every single one afterwards. Four different yells that brought the gloom and divided the unity.

What had once started out as a perfect square, quickly morphed into the unrecognizable triangle that became tarnished beyond repair. Losing a member was the catalyst of Hogwarts. The flaw no one intended, the mistake no one saw coming. Not entirely obvious at first glance. Over the years, the holes wrought by the discord were plastered over by a false means at repair. Knowing when to forgive is just as important as knowing when to express regret. With only one half of the equation, nothing can be anchored. Nothing can be redeemed and only illusions of grandeur is left behind.

Centuries pass but not a single generation has the means or the knowledge to change their ways. What once was, is forgotten by easier methods. What once seemed impossible, is now easily accepted. Things that don't matter are fought over and coveted. While things that shape the minds are shoved to the side, never to be remembered. The divided masses became the standard, so far ingrained into society that it becomes established.

When divided, nothing can ever truly be accomplished. When divided, no one really wins. When divided, society is at a standstill. When divided, progress is repressed. When divided, we _all_ fall.

The history of the divided is coming to an end. An era for the united is approaching. Only time will tell if it is already too late.


	2. Homecoming

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello! So, a few of you let it be known that you were excited for the next installment. Unlike when I began posting the last one, this one is not finished. I am still working on it. I only have nine chapters done so far. So with updating, you will have to be patient with me.**

 **Only warning that I have is to remember the names of the dead. The prologue of the first instalment listed some names. Two of those names will be brought up this chapter. They did not die in the original books. Well… one of them might have. It isn't clear cut. Kind of but could leave room for interpretation. Anyways, that isn't important. Besides this, there really isn't anything else to say.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

There was a deafening silence that caused several people to shift uneasily in their seats as Harry and Draco marched down between the Slytherin table and the wall.

Remus and Severus shared a startled look upon seeing them. The rage radiating off of Draco was slightly surprising. For someone who keeps such a strict hold on emotions, it was unnerving to see him so angry. Neither one of them knew what to say.

They were about half way towards the Slytherin table when a cry of their names was heard. With the Great Hall being so quiet, the shout echoed off the walls giving an eerie quality to the scene.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

The next thing either of them knew, they had an armful of Pansy and Blaise.

Somehow, Harry managed to keep his fingers entwined with Draco and still hold onto Blaise as the other boy smothered him in an embrace. "I'm sorry." Blaise and Pansy whispered at the same time.

Draco tightened his hold on Pansy as he clenched his eyes tightly. The anger that had been about to break was put on hold as he held onto her. "I know." He whispered. He knew they had meant well. "I am still pissed." He warned them. Later, they would have a long discussion about this but for now, he held onto Pansy and reveled in the touch of his best friend. "But blimey, I missed you both." He grabbed Pansy's jaw and turned it till he could see her face clearly. There was no scar or any injuries, which had him relaxing slightly. Whatever had happened to her, had been able to be healed. Which was fortunate for his anger. If Draco had come back to see her harmed, the offender in question would have been seeing the afterlife sooner than they had originally planned.

Pansy and Blaise let out weak watery chuckles as they traded places. Harry smiled as Pansy hugged him. He really had missed his friends. If only the two missing members of the quartet were here as well.

"We missed you too." They whispered back thickly.

Blaise hung to Draco with a ferocity that surprised the blonde. "It's alright." Draco wasn't entirely sure what he was reassuring, whether it be for their reappearance or for the happenings of Hogwarts.

"No, it's not." Blaise argued. "Nothing is okay." He hated the way his voice cracked. He hated the way he was feeling. For nearly a month he had shoved his own feelings down behind a false bravado of jokes and uncaring attitude. He had hidden his trepidation so that the younger students wouldn't be scared. He had put up a false front so that no one would see that he was crumbling on the inside. You can only be in denial for so long before it all catches up to you.

Pansy whimpered from her position in Harry's arms. She hated the pain in Blaise's voice. She wished she could do more for him. She wished things could be different. It wasn't okay. The things being done here weren't alright. There had been no solutions or easy fixes. No amount of research or sound reasoning could get anyone to see that what they were doing was wrong. For weeks, she had seen what the stress had done to not only her best friend but also the whole house. Life at the moment sucked balls and there was nothing she could do to make it better. Seeing Blaise like this would always be her downfall.

The only thing keeping Draco remotely in control was Harry's warm palm inside his own. The only thing keeping his magic from exploding outward was the knowledge of his soulmate next to him. Deep even breaths were attempted in a false aim at calm. Blaise had _never_ sounded so defeated before. Draco had to keep his eyes clenched to hold back the urge to attack. What, he wasn't sure. Perhaps the whole school.

Harry could feel a lot coming from his husband. It was so rapid and fast paced, that he had to concentrate intently just to cipher through it all. Anger was at the forefront. Something that hadn't lessoned or dissipated since they had read Theodore's letter. It seemed to increase when they actually set foot inside of the castle. Which didn't worry him, he knew that Draco was justified in his anger. The only thing he could do was be here for his lover. He knew that he had to keep a check on his own emotions. Draco didn't need to be distracted right now. He couldn't close the bond, that would have a negative impact right now. Doing so would probably cause the thin control his lover had, to snap.

Honestly, the students were extremely lucky that Draco did have a sense of control. Or else the whole place might be smashed by now. With how vast Draco's anger truly was, Harry was impressed with the restraint that his husband had.

"We will fix it." Draco promised with conviction. Of that he was certain.

The easy way he said it, had both Pansy and Blaise relaxing slightly. It was as if the weight that had been on their shoulders, instantly lifted. They felt lighter than they had in months.

Pansy stepped back and looped her arm through Blaise's and turned around to walk back to the table, leading the way for Harry and Draco.

Abigail looked at the two new comers with something akin to awe. She stared at the two men with narrowed eyes. There was something sweet about the fact that their hands were still entwined. A gesture that was no doubt strategic as it was endearing. Subtlety was not with her at the moment as she deeply inhaled. The moment their faint smell reached her nose she frowned. There was something so foreign about their smells that it made no sense. What was going on?

Several more inhales did nothing to answer her question It only caused frustration to mount. Abigail covered her face as she allowed her inner wolf to elongate her nose slightly, allowing part of her werewolf features to come out. It was a risky move with so many people around, but she needed her wolf's sense of smell. Normally, she wouldn't have even bothered but there was _something_ about the two men that had her so curious that she couldn't stop herself. A quick look around the tables had her relaxing when no one was staring at her. Everyone seemed to be entranced with the two boys in question.

Well almost everyone. A blonde eyebrow was lifted in amusement as Abigail met Luna's eyes. She huffed, with most of her face still covered as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the sparkling blue eyes. She discovered that an amused Luna was worse than a vague one.

Abigail looked away from Luna and pointedly ignored the breathy chuckle the girl released. She turned back to the two men that were walking down the aisle between the far wall and the Slytherin table. She carefully but slowly took a deep breath through her nose. It was a good thing her lower face had been covered, for it muffled the gasp she released when their full smell filled her nostrils and covered her in an invisible but tangible aura. Merlin, what was this? She had _never_ come across anything like this before. Why did they smell the _same_? This wasn't like Millicent. The girl had smelt of her Vampire lover but still held her own smell too. These too didn't have their own smells. These two were of one aroma and wasn't that just odd?

She furrowed her brows the longer she thought it over. Nothing was making sense. No thought process could formulate an answer. Not even vague explanations could make sense. Abigail huffed angrily at the lack of an answer. She shortened her nose back to normal and covered one ear as she elongated it enough to enhance the hearing in that ear.

Abigail's brows arched when she detected the same heartbeat. The same inhales. The same exhales. It was almost as if they really were one. She could detect something different about them when compared to other people but she couldn't identify just what it was that made them different. The more she discovered about them, the more she grew frustrated at the lack of an explanation. Were they even human? How could two people be so in synch without it being manufactured?

"Later." Luna chided with a slight tsk.

Abigail looked up in confusion as she retracted her wolf features and placed her hand back down in her lap.

"Answers come to the patient." There was a pause in which Luna tilted her head to the side as if considering something. "Unless of course when forced."

"What?" Abigail asked inelegantly. There was something about Luna that made her brain cells work in overdrive in an attempt to just _understand_.

"You will know when you are meant to. Not before and certainly not now."

Abigail was considering taking back her previous thoughts. A vague Luna was not preferred. How could someone say such confusing things with a straight face? She sighed heavily when the message was clearly written. Patience wasn't one of her strong suits. But it wasn't as if she had come close to an answer anyways. She nodded her head once in understanding as she looked back to the boys that everyone else was staring at. Abigail sent a look to Remus to see how the man was taking the reappearance of his cub, since she doubted there was another Harry and Draco out there. What drew her attention wasn't the pleasantly surprised expression on the other werewolf. No, what made her interest pique was the slack jawed look of Professor Hagrid and a short man that she had not been introduced to. It was obvious to her that the man was either part Goblin or Dwarf. Possibly even both.

The two teachers were staring at Harry and Draco in a way that made Abigail petulantly pout. It was clear that they had figured out just what it was about the boys that made them different. She wondered if they would tell her if asked. A look towards Severus had her wondering if the man knew as well. She doubted that a lot would escape him.

Severus felt eyes on him briefly and looked around until he caught sight of Abigail. He noticed her attention was on Hagrid and Filius. He leaned forward slightly till he could see their faces, only to pause at their ridiculous expressions. He hummed in thought as he wondered what they could possibly be so shocked about. Sure, Harry and Draco's sudden appearance might be surprising but it didn't warrant this level of awe. He jolted slightly when he realized that they must sense something about them. Something about their bond. He frowned at the thought that the boys were walking around without any type of dampening charm. He sighed internally at the discussion that he would have to have with the other two teachers.

Remus knew from the barely there aroma of his cub and Draco, that they didn't have any charms surrounding them or the bond. He wondered why but chose to put that further into the back of his mind. His inner wolf was so happy to see his cub that nothing else at the moment mattered. Talking to the pair had been one thing but to _see_ that they were safe and unharmed was even better. The _Evening Prophet_ had scared him. Never again did he want to see Harry in a position like that.

A sudden thought had Remus pausing. If he could tell that their bond was open, then so could Hagrid and Filius. He looked to his left and winced at the wonder written on his friends' faces. Hagrid looked like he had been confunded while Filius looked like he was staring at a rare jewel or ancient tome. This would take some explaining. He was highly curious, though. He wondered what they saw when they looked to the soulmates.

"Harry what are you doing?!"

Harry snapped his head up to see who had called out to him but it was hard to pinpoint who had been the one to speak. There were a lot of people staring at him. Actually, the whole school was staring. Lovely. It would appear that manners still wasn't something parents taught.

"Your table is over here." A Gryffindor piped up. As if Harry had somehow forgotten where the Gryffindors were supposed to sit. As if he hadn't sat there for six years. He looked to the guy curiously. He knew the boy was a year younger than him but he didn't know him other than by sight.

"I'll be sitting with my husband. But thanks for your concern." The sarcasm was thick and apparently offended a lot of people. Perhaps he was taking after some of Draco's characteristics?

"Husband?"

"So it's true."

"I don't believe it."

"Malfoy must be using a love potion."

"He is a traitor."

"Maybe he really is going dark."

"Skeeter was right."

"You can't mean that!"

All the shouting honestly took Harry for surprise. He narrowed his eyes at the implications that Draco had done something to him. He hated that that was what people automatically assumed. Why were people so quick to blame without knowing facts? It is easy to assume but that doesn't make it intelligent. What was with the blind faith of seeing something written and immediately making it an unwavering truth? Just because it is news doesn't make it unbiased. Just because people _claim_ things in the name of unearthing the truth doesn't actually make it true. Why was this a hard concept to follow? Why were there so many people willing to think as a group instead of as an individual? Looking at the mass of angry people made him fear for future generations.

Draco narrowed his eyes in consideration at the hate filled glares being sent his way. This wasn't new to him. Hate was something that he had been used to since a child. Being the son of a deatheater had always made him easily susceptible towards other people's hostility. But… a lot of these stares went passed typical hatred of a student. Normally it is childish dislike that he sees inside Hogwarts. This though… wasn't that. This was darker. The loathing being sent his way was something he honestly had never experienced before. These people loathed him with a vengeance, one that startled him. He knew he wasn't the most morally bound person out there but surely, he had never done anything to warrant this kind of hatred.

There was something about the stares that worried Draco. Some people were gazing at him as if he was a treat they had been longing for. Not in the way that Harry does either. This was… sinister. He was actually worried for his wellbeing the longer he stood here. He kept his free hand lowered but jerked his fingers slightly as he pulled a shield charm over the both of them. It wouldn't hold out against any particularly violent spells but he didn't think he would need that strong of a shield. It was Hogwarts after all.

The feel of Draco's magic had Harry turning to look at the blonde. He wasn't sure what his husband had performed but the wariness and slight trepidation had him looking back to the students with a dangerous glare. Draco fearing for his safety didn't sit well with Harry. He would unleash hell if anyone so much as shot a lumos in their direction. He didn't fight in a war for this. He didn't give his life for these people to take it out on his lover.

Draco pushed out a big chunk of his magic into his senses. He knew that this was not the smartest thing to do. It wasn't wise to mess with the senses of the body, or else the person could grow dependent on the magic. As long as he kept a tight control over what he was doing, he could prevent any symptoms from forming. The benefits far outweighed the risk. These vultures would not be getting the best of him, if he could help it.

With his precautions in place, Draco used his heightened senses to keep a watch on all of the students. His hearing had been enhanced. His sight had been improved. His sense of smell was stronger. His magical sensory was doubled. However, there was a drawback to the improved senses. He was almost overwhelmed with all the extra onslaught of information. He could smell the stench of some people who hadn't showered recently. He could hear the coughs, sniffles and clearing of throats across the room. He could feel the magic of _way_ too many people. There were bugs crawling on the outside of the window near the Hufflepuff table, something he normally would not be able to detect. It was a lot to process at one time. It was almost his undoing.

When Draco was able to push past all of that, he detected Harry. Which he should have been able to do instantly, perhaps the onslaught had befuddled him a little. Harry… was indescribable. He could hear every beat of Harry's heart, hear every inhale and exhale. His nostrils were invaded by the pure aroma that is his lover. He could detect his own smell all over Harry, which kick started a lot of primal instincts inside of himself. He could _feel_ Harry in ways that he hadn't been able to since their souls connected fully for the first time. All of this coupled with the emotions of their bond, had him revisiting every single reason he loved this man. Every thought he had ever held for his soulmate. He was reliving _everything_.

Belatedly, Draco realized that heightening his senses was probably not a good idea. He could drown himself inside of Harry and never want to leave. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now. He couldn't afford to get lost inside the wonders that make up his soulmate. Trying to pull away from all of this was harder than he thought it would be.

Harry blinked rapidly at the sheer depth of emotions coming from his lover. He felt an abundance of things. It was actually a spectrum of feelings. He was having a hard time coming to grips with how many emotions Draco could feel in the span of a few minutes. He had no idea what was causing them but he knew it wasn't normal. He knew that Draco must have done something. The question was, what?

Draco was about to vanish all of the magic he had put into his senses when he heard a whisper of a spell from across the room. He shot his hand out on instinct and transfigured an empty plate into a large rock.

There was a resounding boom as a bombarda made contact with his makeshift shield.

The anger that had been simmering in the background of their bond exploded violently. Every single window of the Great Hall busted. Screams could be heard as glass came shattering down. Harry was furious that someone had the audacity to curse his husband. _Hell no._ He opened his mouth to speak up or do _something_ when he felt a jab of confidence in the bond. Draco wanted to handle it. He sent him the emotion back in understanding as he dropped his hand and leaned against the wall with his hands folded across his chest. He was curious.

Draco pulled back a lot of the magic in his senses, so that he could concentrate fully. There was still some of it but not what it had once been a few seconds ago. He narrowed his eyes at the crumbled rock on the bench of the Slytherin table. He placed his hands on the table as he leaned forward.

"What kind of coward shoots a bombarda full frontal without a duel?" Draco spat out angrily. There was a mixture of stares being sent his way. Some people refused to look up. Some looked back defiantly while others were scared. "What kind of coward doesn't make his displeasure known before initiating an attack?" With each question, his voice grew quieter but also deadlier. "What kind of coward uses cheap shots instead of facing me like an adult?"

Silence. This more than anything angered Draco. How pathetic to hide behind such cowardice. This spoke volumes. This was obviously someone who felt as if they wouldn't win the fight fairly if they had to resort to such tactics.

With his enhanced sensory, he felt out the magic that had made contact with the now broken rubble. Once he separated his own magical signature, he was confident that he had a result for a comparison. Draco pushed out his magic and felt out the students near him. It was disgusting to feel anyone's magic that wasn't his and Harry's combined magic but he would just have to push past any discomfort.

Harry was curious about what Draco was doing. He could feel Draco's magic sweeping the room but he wasn't sure what his lover meant by it.

Draco let out a breathy exclamation when he branched out a little further and found an identical match. Triumph soared in his veins as he locked eyes on his attacker. Figures it would be a Gryffindor. Ironic, really.

"Patil."

Harry snapped his gaze to his housemate with wide eyes. Why would Parvati have done that? He had never known her to be cruel. A gossiper with not much ambition but definitely not someone to attack like this.

"Got something to say? Or are you going to be a bloody coward and curse me without proper dueling technique." Draco questioned. He knew Patil knew the rules. The girl was a pureblood after all. He couldn't fathom why she would risk their laws for a lapse in emotion. He tried to think of what he could have possibly done to her for the attack. Even when he used to go up against Harry, he never bothered with Patil. She wasn't someone who had ever been on his radar. So what was with the hostility?

"Don't talk to her like that!" Several Gryffindors came to her defense.

Draco looked to them incredulously. "Oh yes, my words are what is important here. Let's just all forget the bombarda that was aimed at me." He rolled his eyes at their stupidity. House comradery is something that he believes in but when the person is obviously in the wrong, sticking up for them only calls out your own shortcomings.

"It's your fault!" Parvati spit out as she came to her feet. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you."

The statement had Draco arching a brow. "That was vague enough to be completely worthless." He retorted with a shake of his head. "What exactly are you blaming me for?"

"Everything!" She shouted. She wasn't the only one either. Several people from different houses said the same thing.

"Just what is it you think I have done?" Draco demanded to know. "Because I will own up to it if it is legitimate." He doubted there was much they could say that was his fault. He wasn't the cause of the war. So they were out of luck there.

"My sister is dead." Parvati choked out as tears filled her eyes. "Padma lost her life fighting the scum who bear the same mark on your arm." She turned her eyes to his left arm that was still on the table. The movement wasn't as powerful as it should have been, since his arm was decked out in the colors of the _in perpetuum simul_ ceremony. A few people gasped at the sight of the different hues and beautiful lines upon his arm, while others were just confused as to what the colors meant.

"I lost my sister that night along with Lavender, my best friend. The two people who meant the world to me. They gave their life defending the castle. They died trying to bring down the same people you _willingly_ joined. You are nothing but a monster who should have died in their place."

The words felt like a knife to the chest. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he fought the emotions her words sprung forward. Monster. The word replayed in his mind on repeat.

Harry shook his head rapidly at the pain, guilt and horror that was filling the bond. He hated that Draco was having to listen to this but he knew that his lover was going to have to be the one to fight this. If he spoke up now, it would appear as if Draco couldn't fight his own battles. If he spoke up now, Draco might question the validity to the defense.

"No." Draco croaked out as he blinked rapidly. "I am _not_ a monster." He hated that his voice wasn't as strong as it once had been. He did not want to appear weak to them. He wouldn't give them the benefit of seeing him as anything other than strong. They didn't deserve it.

"I didn't kill them. I didn't kill _anyone_." Draco argued. "I didn't injure, maim or murder a single person. Your sister and friend were brave and honorable. I will not speak ill of the dead, nor will I minimalize their sacrifice. They fought with bravery and deserved to be remembered as such."

Jaws dropped at his declaration. Draco ignored this. He didn't care what they thought, not really. Harry's opinion is the _only_ one he will ever care about.

"My mistakes are not for your judgment. Yes, I was a deatheater. No, it wasn't as willing as you would like to believe. No, I won't explain my reasoning to you. Sometimes in life you have to choose the wrong path to ensure that you will be alive later on to go down the correct one." The bigger meaning behind his words were lost on them. The anger in their faces hadn't lessened nor had it bled to a contemplative thought process that he had hoped for.

"I understand that you are angry at the lives that were taken well before their time. But I am not responsible for those lost lives. I was not the caster of the spell. I was not the one who ordered them there. I am not Voldemort. I am not the reason behind the war. I am not responsible for their deaths. Hate me all you want but at least be rational enough to realize that it is misplaced."

"Misplaced?" A boy with claw marks imbedded into his skin spoke up hysterically. The scars were obviously in the shape of a paw or hand. "You were a part of the very organization that did this." He gestured to his face. "You were a deatheater. You are just as responsible as the casters themselves."

At the unison head nods, Draco furrowed his brows.

"Your line of thinking eludes me." Draco admitted in confusion. "You are blaming me for what someone else did? You choose to vilify me for things I have not done. Did _I_ curse you? Did _I_ scar you? Did _I_ do _anything_ to you?" He paused, hoping that this would sink in. "I cannot and will not be held responsible for someone else's crimes. I will not be shoved into the same box as someone who actually did wrong. I will not be the person you are making me out to be."

Still, his words were met with distrust and anger. It was as if they were choosing to ignore the truth of his words just so that they had someone to be angry with. It was so childlike.

"Greyback was a deatheater like you!" The boy argued. "He did this to me and he deserves to be held accountable just as much as you do."

Draco dropped his mouth open in surprise at the stupid words. "I am _not_ Greyback. I am _not_ the one who did this to you. He is the one who can be held accountable. He is the one who is in the wrong. He is the one you should be taking your anger out on. He is the one you need to be talking to. Not me. Besides, Greyback is dead."

The boy covered his mouth in shock as he sat down warily.

Remus jerked in his seat as he stared at Draco rapidly. His mind was trying to cope with the knowledge that the man who bit him was dead. The man who he had hated his whole life was gone. Someone that had never felt guilty or showed remorse was gone, without having to pay for his crimes. He breathed out shakily when he felt Severus cover his hand with a warm palm. He gripped that hand tightly as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

"The werewolf council took him out for the crimes that he committed while here." Draco told them. He shot a look to the high table and shot Remus an apologetic look. He would have liked to tell the man that himself and not like this.

There were several confused faces seen all around. Mostly it was the muggleborns who weren't aware of the existence of a werewolf council.

"Is there something else that you would like to blame on me? Something else that I haven't done." His sharp tongue was almost a reflex, it was a weapon as much as it was a defense.

"You killed Dumbledore." Someone shouted.

There was a small part of his brain that deflated a little bit at the accusation. Draco _knew_ that he wasn't responsible for the man's death. Dumbledore would have died no matter what he did or didn't do. The curse to his arm was running to a close, that coupled with whatever potion was in the cave would have killed him. Despite the truth to his own thoughts, he would _always_ feel guilty for the attempts he had made on the old man's life.

"That's a lie." Harry spoke up loudly. He knew that Draco didn't need his help in the discussion but he was not about to have his lover feel guilty for this. He himself had warred constantly over his own guilt when it came to that night on the tower.

"I was there that night and Draco didn't kill Dumbledore."

A few people looked confused at Harry's defense. As if they couldn't grasp the idea of him coming to the defense of a past deatheater. Draco would dub these ones the morons who hadn't realized that Harry was not who they thought him to be.

"He was the one who let in the deatheaters that night. He is the one that made it possible for the events to take place. If he hadn't allowed them entry than Snape never would have been in a position to kill Dumbledore." Hermione spoke up confidently.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione. He didn't appreciate her input at the moment. After the disaster of a dinner they last had, he figured she would at least _try_ to make up for it. This was a negative strike against her.

"You are wrong." Draco told her firmly. On the inside, he was hating the fact that she had said that. He was hating the fact that portions of what she said made his guilt increase.

"Whether it happened that night or a different night, the result would have been the same. There are circumstances that you are unaware of that would have caused Professor Snape to have to kill Dumbledore anyways." He wouldn't tell them about the unbreakable vow. Doing so would reestablish his position as a deatheater and make the situation worse. He _knew_ that Granger was aware of all of this anyways. She was only aiming at causing trouble. Feeding the fire of the anger that they wanted to scorch him under.

"I may have let them into the castle but I am not responsible for what they did while inside. I did not tell them who or what to attack. I did not hold a wand to their heads and order them about. I was _forced_ into allowing them entrance. It may not be the type of situation your feeble minds can understand but do try and see the depths to it all before just saying things." He retorted. He smirked internally at the anger on her face.

"Because you were a deatheater." Ron and Seamus said in unison. This caused a fresh wave of people to stand up and wave their fists angrily.

"We have been over this." Draco uttered with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, I was a bloody deatheater." Good grief he was sick of hearing this. It was not news, it was not something that would shake his foundation. It was facts. He had been a deatheater. Everybody knew this. How many times was that going to be thrown in his face? They uttered the sentence as if he had not known that he was a deatheater. As if it was somehow a surprise. As if he had just woken up one day and was permanently marked for the rest of his life. Morons, the lot of them.

"I would like to remind you all, that it is not a crime to be a deatheater nor is it illegal to be one." A few people sat down in surprise.

"By law, you cannot hold a follower of an organization responsible for the crimes the leader has done. Unless the individual in question has been _witnessed_ doing wrong. I have not broken any laws nor have I committed any crimes. By law, I cannot be held responsible for the acts of the other deatheaters. I cannot be held responsible for the things Voldemort himself had done. Being a deatheater does not automatically make me guilty. Being a deatheater does not make me a criminal."

"Just because you worm your way out of the law doesn't mean you are innocent."

Draco looked to Goldstein, who had spoken, with a look he usually regarded for idiotic muggles who are prejudiced.

"Because that makes sense." Draco snarked with a roll of his eyes. "I abide by the law but am still treated as a criminal. I literally broke zero laws and yet you treat me as if I have. I was tried by the Wizengamot and found _innocent_. Does that mean _nothing_ to you?" The only reason he had been found innocent was because of Harry's abilities in defending him. He would like to believe that he still would have been found innocent if his lover hadn't been there. He really had broken no laws.

"They should have sent you to Azkaban." The boy with the scars down his face spoke up.

"Whether you agree or disagree with the ruling, it matters none." Draco retorted with narrowed eyes. "It matters none if you think that I got off too easy. It matters none if you feel as if I was not punished. It matters none what you think, because you are _not_ the law. Your opinion of me is just that, an opinion. If you feel like a mistake was made, then by all means, write to the Magical Law Enforcement. They are the only ones who give a damn. They are the only ones that have the power to do something about it." He wasn't going to point out that he couldn't be tried for the same crimes. He wasn't going to point out that the Law Enforcement probably didn't give a fuck either.

"But what you can't do, is punish me where you see fit." Draco spat out. "What you can't do is attack me just because _you_ are angry. In doing so, violates _my_ rights." He looked to Parvati. "Do _not_ do something so foolish again. Because I can and will take you to the Wizengamot."

"You can't do that." Hermione argued with a book on her lap. "It was on school property and up to the teachers and Headmistress to decide a punishment."

"That is where you are wrong." Draco told her with a smirk. Salazar, he loved being able to tell her that. "She broke dueling laws when sending that spell at me. She did not follow proper protocol. There are strict rules that are to be followed. If she has a problem with me that cannot be handled like civilized adults, then a duel is to be established. A time is to be set, seconds are to be picked and witnesses are to be required. She did _none_ of this. To attack someone without any provocation or any _legal_ reason, is against quite a few laws. There is not a single legal excuse that can be cited to explain away her attack. There is not a single provocation that can be quoted for her spell. She was in the wrong and I _can_ press charges."

Parvati sat down nervously as she shot panicked looks around the room. As if she was only now realizing her mistake.

"The _only_ reason I won't is because I was not harmed. If that spell had hit me then we would be discussing this in court. I realize that emotions are high and anger is heady. Which is why I am letting this go, but make no mistake, if someone so much _attempts_ a curse at me without following proper protocols, I _will_ have you in court faster than you can blink."

A lot of people began shifting in their seats. No doubt upset that they might have to face legal ramifications for what they have been wanting to do to him.

"Not just me either." Draco stood up straight as he clenched his fists. "If a single person so much as breathes a spell at _my_ Slytherins without an academic reason, I _will_ see you in front of the Wizengamot."

A lot of snorts and rolled eyes were seen as people disregarded the threat. Draco narrowed his eyes. "You think I am kidding, do you? Every single person who has attacked a Slytherin since the beginning of school without following dueling protocol has broken laws. Just as Patil did. If you think just because you have gotten away with it up until now, that it means you have somehow won, you are mistaken. All of you are bloody cowards who are no better than the deatheaters you claim to be better than."

This was not met will the other students. There were shouts of denial and name calling being slurred.

"Slytherins are all evil!"

"Bastard!"

"You would protect scum just like yourself."

"They deserve it!"

"You can't stop us!"

The ignorant words fueled Draco's anger. His magic slowly began to seep out of him without his consent. It started off as just a few plates rattling, or empty cups being knocked over but it quickly became a jerking of tables and air slashing heavily throughout the room, picking up broken glass. The display had the shouts dispelling and some even cowering. People looked between Harry and Draco, as if wondering which one of them had performed the magic.

"You people make me sick." Draco spat out in a whisper that carried around the room. "What gives you the _right_ to treat people the way you have been? What nonsense has entered your daft brains to think that it is okay to treat another human being in the manner you have been? You think because the majority of Voldemort's followers were Slytherin, that it must mean _all_ of us are? What kind of morons are you?"

It was a testament to how nervous they were that no one said a single word against the insult.

"That is like saying that all purebloods are dark wizards. That is like saying that all muggles are horrible. That is like saying that all muggleborns are stupid." The last one was his own personal jab that had his mouth twitching. It probably wasn't the proper time for that but he couldn't restrain himself. The moment had been too good to pass up. Especially when Granger narrowed her eyes. There was a long-suffering sigh from Harry that would have made his humor go up if he wasn't so angry with the students.

"Blaming all Slytherins for the actions of a few is one of the most idiotic things I have _ever_ heard. There were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw deatheaters." Several people jerked in shock. "Why is it you idiots are only caring about the Slytherin ones?" This was something that Draco would never be able to understand.

"Why is it okay to single out the Slytherin deatheaters but overlook the rest? Just because they are the majority? Just because you don't want to see the truth of the matter? Because then you would realize that you have been vilifying innocent people."

"They aren't innocent!" A few people argued hotly.

"Really?" Draco drawled with a sigh that clearly said they were stupid and wasting his time. "What exactly have they done? They didn't fight in the war. They weren't deatheaters. They didn't hurt anyone during the battle. They are _not_ to be blamed for something that other people have done. They are _not_ the ones who were responsible for the war. Nor are they even remotely guilty of a single crime. Us being Slytherins does _not_ give you a blanket excuse to degrade somebody."

"How would you feel if I shot curses at you whenever I felt like it because you have brown hair?" Draco asked the kid with scars. "Someone with brown hair was evil so that must mean that _all_ people with brown people are evil. Who cares if you are innocent. Who cares if you did nothing wrong. Who cares that I am generalizing instead of realizing that it is _idiotic_ to blame an entire color of hair instead of the actual person who did me wrong. Do you see how silly that is? Do you see how bloody stupid it is to blame the Slytherin house for the war when they weren't a part of it?"

"Someone has to be held accountable!"

Draco sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Then go after the ones responsible!" He yelled in frustration. "The ones who have been caught have been tried and are in Azkaban. The ones who ran are being chased down by Aurors. What more do you want?" He ran his hands through his hair. "Taking your anger out on innocent people makes you no better than the people who are locked away. How can you look in the mirror without flinching? How can you be okay with who you are as a person when you take away the dignity of others? How can you go around destroying other people's inner light because _you_ feel as if they deserve it. People who have done nothing to you." He shook his head in disbelief at his own words. It didn't make sense. How could _all_ of these people think it is okay?

There were a few uneasy looks and shifting glances. Looks that had Draco sighing in relief. At least a tiny amount of his words were sinking in.

Draco looked around sadly. "You are angry. I get it. You are hurt. I get it. You want an outlet, you want someone to be held responsible. I get it. You want to vent your frustrations. I get it, believe me, I do." He held out his hands in a gesture of understanding as his eyes begged them to listen.

"But us Slytherins aren't responsible. We are not the ones you are really angry with. You are upset that there isn't someone who you can legitimately take your anger out on. Voldemort is dead. He didn't have to pay for his crimes. He didn't have to see the hurt he caused. He didn't have to see the grieving families gutted by their losses. He didn't get to know the pain you are living with every day. He didn't have to see the dead bodies his worthless cause accomplished. He didn't get the justice he deserved. You were robbed of a chance to vent your anger and pain on the one responsible. He was stopped before further harm could be done. He was stopped before more lives were taken. It isn't the end that you were hoping for, nor is it the way he deserved to go. He deserved to _see_ just what kind of horror he brought upon the world. He deserved to be punished before dying." Draco breathed out a little shakily.

"Unfortunately life doesn't work out how we want. He died before ever really knowing what kind of harm he wrought. This angers you. It frustrates your mind as you try and grapple with your own grief. Anger is not a way to overcome the horrors the war brought you. Anger is an illusion as well as it is a distraction. It is a stage of grief and it was one that you have to realize before you can truly move on. The deatheaters who harmed you, your family and your friends, _they_ are the ones you need to be angry with. _They_ are the ones you need to realize are responsible. Not us. Not innocent people. We aren't saints nor are we innocent in all aspect of the word. I won't pretend that we have never done wrong nor will I pretend that we are angels. But we _are_ innocent of the things that you are condemning us to."

There was an uncomfortable pause as Draco's speech was coming to a close. Draco had said all that he really wanted to say to the students. He sighed heavily before turning to the head table.

"What about last year?" Ginny piped up with a lot of hate as she looked to Draco. "You Slytherins were the ones _punishing_ us when the Carrows gave the go ahead. Not innocent there, are you?"

Draco turned back around as he arched a brow. "You act as if we had a choice. Saying no to the Carrows would have resulted in the same punishment they wanted us to dish out. You think I am figuratively speaking? We were punished. We said no. Perhaps not all of us." He grimaced thinking back to Vincent and Gregory. Who had rather liked punishing other students.

"The ones here, though." Draco gestured to the Slytherin students sitting as close to one another as they could. "They didn't participate in that. Only sixth and seventh years were _asked_ to punish." The venom in his voice when he uttered the last few words increased.

"The ones who willingly went along with what they were told are not here. The ones who only participated in non-lethal punishments are the ones remaining. We didn't ask to be a part of that. We didn't choose to. We didn't want that. We aren't heartless. We were subjected to the same punishments when we argued. Don't think that you are the only ones who suffered because your punishments were out in the open. What happens behind closed doors doesn't mean we didn't suffer. Last year was hell for you just as much as it was for us. The Carrows liked to parade a unified front when in all actuality, it was a tangled mess." He looked back to the smallest amount of Slytherins he had ever seen with a sad sigh.

"The ones you have been hurting, didn't harm you. The ones you are hurting didn't deserve the punishment you are dishing. Revenge is ugly and evil. Which your own reflection will show." Draco shook his head at the thunderous looks. It was as if they disregarded all logic. There was nothing more he had to say on the subject of the Carrows.

"Also." Draco began in a hard tone as he looked to the high table and locked eyes on McGonagall.

"I would like it to be known that I _will_ take Hogwarts to court if a _single_ one of the Slytherins are continued to be harmed without consequences. It is the responsibility of the teachers to see that students are safe within these walls. Countless cases of students being attacked without proper dueling etiquette has been happening since the beginning of the school. Not only is it the duty of the teachers to punish the attackers, but it is also the duty of the teacher to report it to the headmaster. It is the duty of the Headmistress to place an inquiry and it is also the duty of the Headmistress to report to the Ministry if laws are being broken on Hogwarts grounds. This may be a private institution but it is not above the law. Crimes happening on this property not only affect the lawbreaker but also the school itself. If action is not taken, the Ministry has grounds to shut it down."

McGonagall stood up angrily.

"Are you threatening the school Mister Malfoy?" The anger in her voice did not intimidate him nor did it make him back down.

"I am telling you the truth, ma'am. You have been in neglect of your duties and I have four teachers who will back up this claim along with the _entire_ Slytherin house that will bear witness to what has been happening." He was gambling slightly. He knew that Theo's letter had said that Severus, Remus, Flitwick and Hagrid were the only ones helping the Slytherin students. So, he was counting on them to back him up if it had to come to the Wizengamot.

A teacher that Draco did not know stood up and glared at him. She had auburn hair pulled into a bun and sharp, dark brown eyes trained on him. "Four teachers compared to the rest of us?" She gestured to the rest of the teachers at the table. "One house compared to the rest?" She waved her hand towards the three remaining houses. "That is quite a long shot."

Harry tilted his head to the side as he stepped up. He sent a jab in the bond, it was more of a polite knock. He was asking if Draco wouldn't mind him speaking up. When he felt a rush of openness, he knew that Draco welcomed any help he could provide.

"With all due respect, I have no idea who you are." Harry piped up as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and held on tightly. He didn't bother to wait for her response. "But I am positive that you know who I am." He watched the lady pause and stare at him in a calculating manner.

"I would like to stress the importance of credibility. I may have been a witness during the trial for Draco but let it be known that my own research proved fruitful for the outcome. We both are very knowledgeable when it comes to the law. We know what we are talking about." He told her with furrowed brows.

"Yes, your numbers are stronger than ours but we have the truth to back up our claim. We will use memories, priori incantatem to verify spell work and we are within our rights to request Veritaserum." There was a flash of panic that engulfed her eyes that had both Harry and Draco smirking as one. Something that had several people looking at them in surprise.

"There _is_ a law that was implemented in 1920 that prevents witnesses from being subjected to Veritaserum during a trial." He paused to watch hope spring up before continuing. "However, it is only applicable if there is _proof_ of the witness lying. With the evidence we will compile and the memories that prove our claims, _all_ of you can be required to take Veritaserum in court."

There was an uneasy silence that filled the room. One that Harry and Draco rather liked. It was one that they knew their points were finally sticking in somewhat.

"What has been happening here is despicable, cruel and downright wrong." Draco spat out angrily. "Students being vilified for no reason!" He watched McGonagall narrow her eyes and it angered him.

"Children being punished for doing nothing! Children so scared to walk around alone that they can't go anywhere without being attacked! What kind of school are you running here? What kind of headmistress are you? What kind of person can see injustice and do nothing? What kind of person are you? How can you sleep at night knowing that you are partly responsible for the suffering going on? What is _wrong_ with you?" Draco was nearly pleading for her to come up with something that would make it okay. He was asking for some kind of rational thought here.

"They were venting out their frustrations. It makes sense that people would be upset and angry."

Harry and Draco shared incredulous looks as well as feelings in the bond.

"Innocent people!" Draco snarled. "They were taking out their frustrations out on people who have done nothing wrong!" He couldn't understand the thought process. He couldn't fathom what she was thinking.

"It doesn't matter what you were thinking." Draco saw the way she bristled and he shook his head. "The school board of Governors _will_ be notified of what has been happening here. The Ministry _will_ be notified of what has been going on. If things of this nature continue to happen, then prepare for the consequences. I am not threatening you. I am _telling_ you." He marveled at the fact that he had just called out the Headmistress in front of the school. Gutsy.

A few low whistles were released at his gall. Which had Draco's mouth twitching.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for speaking to a teacher like that." The woman who neither of them knew spoke up.

Draco acknowledged this with a tilt of his head. "That is your prerogative." He admitted. Points meant nothing to him. The house cup paled in comparison to the suffering of his Slytherins. What did a stupid cup matter when injustice was happening?

He looked pointedly away from her and locked his eyes on obsidian ones. "Article 5 is required." Draco's tone was firm. It was not a question, it was a demand.

Severus looked to his godson with a mixture of curiosity and pride. He nodded his head once before leaning over to whisper in Remus' ear. "I will be back in time to say goodnight to Teddy."

Remus searched his lover's eyes but saw no worry in them. He nodded his head once. "I love you." He whispered. "Stay safe." He had no idea what Article 5 was but he was still worried. Remus would never stop worrying about him.

Black eyes softened at the declaration. "I love you as well."

The moment Severus lifted out of his chair, the entire Slytherin house stood in unison.

"Minerva, I have an emergency house meeting." Severus told her shortly, not bothering to hear a reply before he started walking down the house tables.

Draco knew he was breaking house rules by taking Harry to a Slytherin meeting but he couldn't do it without his soulmate. He just couldn't. He needed Harry right now. Especially with the way his magic has yet to settle down. He waited until Severus was level with them before he entwined his fingers with Harry and followed him out the Great Hall.

The door slammed shut when the last Slytherin had left the room. A silence followed, one that was filled with tension. People weren't sure what to think or what it entailed.

"I am going to kill Pansy and Blaise." Abigail mumbled to Luna and Neville. "They never _once_ mentioned that Harry was Harry Potter." Harry is a rather common name. It had never occurred to her that Remus's cub was freaking Harry Potter.

"I thought it would be rather obvious." Luna dreamily told her, eyes wandering around the room.

Neville bit his lip at the outraged look on the younger girl's face and had to muffle his snicker.

"Are you sure you aren't a foe?" Abigail retorted with a huff.

The light laughter Luna released had several people looking around wondering what could possibly be funny at a time like this.

"I rather like you, Addie." Luna whispered softly with a pat to the head.

For some reason, this pleased Abigail. She really could see herself friends with the odd enigma that was Luna Lovegood.

"Do you think they will keep the windows like this?" Luna mumbled. "I like the breeze wafting in."

Neville and Abigail shared a look before they pointedly looked away, neither one responding. Although they both held fond grins.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay.**

 **So a couple things. This might not be as angry as you were all hoping but there is a lot of emotions that were involved. I could have hyped it up further but I feel like after Draco explained the legal ramifications of what would happen if they hurt him, that it would be stupid of anyone to actually attack him. I could have had Draco** **return the attack on Patil but he was using logic here instead of going off in anger. It sets up the motion for the duel explanations.**

 **The dueling bit. I will go into a lot more details on that in a little bit. Duels are something that isn't really explained a whole lot in the books. Oh, they are there but the rules behind them aren't. In the first book, Ron had mentioned a few things about duels but then we don't see that later on in the books.**

 **Think of duels like you would an attack in our world. If there isn't an actual reason for it, you can't just attack someone. Self-defense, yes. If you are stopping someone who is running from the law, yes. If you are stopping someone else from harming someone, yes. I like to look at duels the same way. You can't just attack without breaking laws. There would be strict set ups for a duel and both parties would be aware of them.**

 **Abigail. I will continue to have her think of herself that way and also write it that way for a reason. I can't write Adeline unless it is someone who doesn't know her real name. She is Abigail in her heart. So if you see the two different names, that is why. I don't mean to confuse you but I just can't think of her as Adeline. She is my Abigail. So she will be Adeline to the public but in her own mind she is Abigail. If that makes sense.**

 **Also, do keep in mind that she can change parts of her body outside of the full moon. A few chapters ago, Remus explained that he could not. That is because her mother was an original. So what she did to her senses was NOT the same thing that Draco did. I explained somewhat in the third chapter of the last installment that it is dangerous to mess with eyesight. Draco had done that to look closer at Cian.**

 **There might be some confusion on their smell. To Abigail and other werewolves, they can smell the bond. They smell as if they are the same person. To Harry and Draco, they can tell a difference. Whether it be a side effect of the bond or it's in their head, either way, there is a difference to them.**

 **Parvati's blood status is never really mentioned in the books. I found some stuff online that say her and her sister were either half-bloods or pureblood. There is some bits mentioned where Pansy called out Parvati in one of the books. It was the way she said it that had a familiarity to it. Which leads me to guess that they are purebloods. It's just a guess. Either one will work but for the sake of the story, she is a pureblood.**

 **Do remember that Joseph told Harry and Draco in chapter one of the last installment that Greyback died. That is where that knowledge came from.**

 **You may be wondering how they had their bond dimmed during Disney World but is inactive now. Don't worry, I will explain that during the next chapter.**

 **This was not a cure all. There will still be tensions and there will still be problems inside of Hogwarts. But it IS a start. A seed was planted and people will begin to think differently.**

 **Draco is a snarky git and I wouldn't want him any other way.**

 **Let me know what you thought.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	3. Evasive Loopholes

**Author's Notes:** **I sincerely apologize in the wait for this chapter. I have been struggling with something medical and it was like fighting tooth and nail to get myself in a comfortable mindset to do anything.**

* * *

Harry could feel eyes on his back and he didn't like it. The stares felt weighted. Whether it was several people or just a few, he didn't know. The urge to turn around and meet the gazes was strong but he ignored this. He wasn't worried about what the Slytherins would do to him. He knew that Draco would maim someone if he was harmed. Not that he needed the protection. It was a little odd, though. This was the house that disliked him the most during the past, and yet he was going to their common room anyways. He wasn't sure how he would be greeted. Would they accept him? Would they dislike him still? Did they think he had done something to Draco? Was it the opposite of the rest of the school? Were they going to judge him? He wasn't sure what to expect. The unknown was making him very nervous.

It wasn't as if he was expecting the worst. Harry had already come to the realization that he had been horribly ignorant when it came to Slytherins. He had never bothered to dig deeper, only seeing what he wanted to see. Only seeing what everyone else thought of them. Never having his own opinion. The guilt of never paying attention simmered lowly in his stomach. That combined with the anxiety of the situation, was causing his emotions to go a little out of control.

Draco furrowed his brows at Harry's odd emotions. The boiling anger of his own feelings were strong, but he wasn't so far-gone that he didn't notice his husband. It was almost a distraction tactic, he paused his own emotions as he concentrated on Harry's. Sometimes emotions weren't as clear cut as some people would like to believe. The thought process behind them is what he was hoping to understand right now. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Harry would be nervous. Let alone guilty.

"What's going on inside that pretty head of yours, love?" Draco whispered. Unfortunately, the hallway of the dungeons were too quiet, causing the whisper to echo around them. He heard a few snorts but didn't bother to turn around to see who they were. Draco lifted his hand up over his shoulder in a two-fingered salute as a retort. This time the laughter had been extended to even more people. Draco smirked as he shook his head. Salazar he missed these people.

Harry bit his lip as he debated on how to answer that. There was a lot going on inside of his mind. He wasn't sure how to articulate it all. Also, he didn't fancy giving the whole house an insight into his turbulent emotions. He didn't know them well enough for that. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

It wasn't necessarily the statement that had Draco coming to a standstill. It was the near lie. They never lied to each other. Never. It was pointless when the other person could _feel_ it. Not to mention it was just downright insulting. He couldn't exactly say that it was a lie now, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Their bond wasn't sure what to make of the statement either. There were parts that _had_ seemed like an omission and then there were parts that seemed like the truth. It was confusing.

Luckily, Severus had paused at the entrance to the common room, making their stop in the hallway not obstructive.

Draco cupped Harry's cheek as he leaned in till he could see the undertones of Harry's eyes. "Try that again with different words this time. Preferably the truth."

There was no anger or even hurt in the bond at Draco's words. Which was encouraging for Harry. He sighed heavily as he looked to left to see Severus conversing with the wall. It was kind of odd to see the man do something so weird. When Draco dropped their combined hands to place his palm on his other cheek as well, Harry looked into patient grey eyes.

"I'm nervous." Harry whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.

Draco's mouth twitched. "Angel, I know this." He pointed out with a mental eye roll. He could feel the nerves in the bond. "I want to know why, and where is the guilt coming from?" He couldn't figure out what the two emotions had to do with anything. It was an odd combination.

Harry looked to the right to see that every single Slytherin were staring at them. Lovely. Most of them were looking at them as if they were an illusion. The disbelief was pretty odd coming from normally unshakable people.

Draco furrowed his brows when Harry looked to his housemates. It was a silent explanation as well as a nervous gesture. Why would his Slytherins make Harry nervous or guilty? Or possibly both?

The confusion in the bond let Harry know that Draco was not going to give up the subject. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince his lover to talk about it later either. They both knew that would mean it would never get talked about. He waved his hand in the air and placed a silencing charm around the two of them.

The patience hadn't left Draco, which was the only thing keeping Harry going. He loved this man.

"I have always been someone who advocates for people. I am always standing up for others who are in need or because it is the right thing to do." Draco nodded along, this much he knew. His husband was always going out of his way for others.

"I thought it was just a keen eye that led me to seeing those in need but it that isn't true. I was a hypocrite. Everything I believed in would dictate the knowledge of the Slytherin suffering. Only, I never bothered to _see_. I don't know if that is because I didn't try or just innocent ignorance. It doesn't matter which one is true, they both suck. How can I be this persona of good but yet shun an entire house on the basis of opinions and not facts?"

Draco dropped his mouth open in surprise. He went to speak but a finger to his lips had him pausing.

"I was wound up in the suffering of everyone else. I was so far up my own arse that I didn't _see_ the bigger picture. I failed the Slytherins in my plight to save everyone else." Harry looked down to his feet. He didn't want to see the emotions in Draco's eyes any more than he wanted to feel them at the moment.

"No." Draco argued with a shake of his head. "No, love." He slid a finger under Harry's chin so that he could see the eyes he loved so much. "You saw what we wanted you to see. You didn't see the bigger picture because we didn't paint one." He pressed a kiss to his husband's nose.

"Would it have been nice for someone outside of the house to see what was going on? Absolutely." He sighed at the renewed guilt coming from his soulmate. "You had a lot on your plate Harry. You can't save everyone."

The last sentence would always be Harry's weakness. "Why not?" He argued. "I want to."

Draco smiled sadly. "I know, baby. But it isn't possible. You can't save those who don't want to be saved." At Harry's confusion, he elaborated. "We don't associate our problems outside of the house. We don't speak of things to outsiders. If you didn't see it on your own, then we sure wouldn't have mentioned it. That is just the Slytherin way. We defend ourselves."

The 'because no one else will' was left out but clearly heard. Harry sighed heavily. "If I _had_ done things differently while still here, then maybe the mess back there wouldn't be happening."

"Harry." Draco glared at him angrily. "Don't you _dare_ take any of the blame from those absolute pricks. None of that is on you. None of that is because you didn't try harder. Merlin, sometimes I swear you are a masochist." He shook his head roughly, hard enough that blonde locks fell down.

"The guilt you have shouldn't be because you didn't do more. If you are upset that you listened to others before forming your own opinion, then fix it. Change who you used to be and make up for it. You can't change the past, worrying about it isn't going to help you. It will only cause issues in the long run." Draco smiled softly when Harry gently placed his hair back into place.

"If you are upset that you didn't see us Slytherins for who we are, then change that. Get to know us and form new opinions."

There was a flash of determination in the bond, one that let Draco know that Harry was going to prove himself. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a gentle kiss.

Before either of them could really enjoy the kiss, a weak stinging hex was shot at both of them. They jerked in shock before glaring at Severus, who still had his wand pointed at them. Draco waved away the silencing charm as he narrowed his eyes.

"If you two are done making a spectacle of yourselves, can we take this inside?" Severus snarked as he gestured them forward into the common room.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as they began walking through the now open door of the wall. "I don't mind continuing to kiss Harry inside. Should prove to be a comfier area."

The long drawn out sigh caused both boys to snort in amusement.

Severus was beginning to question why he had missed the two of them in the first place.

Being back inside the Slytherin common room was almost nostalgic for Draco. He took in the wide extensive space with lingering eyes. The low light that gave an almost iridescent glow to the room. The black high back chairs that accented the decor of green and silver. The kindling fire giving a warm and cozy atmosphere. The windows that gave off a dark and murky color that should be creepy but meshed well with the ambiance. The swimming animals that whizzed by the window in a distracting but soothing manner. The tables lined around the walls that still held pieces of homework or discarded chess boards. There was a sense of belonging that filled him when he took in everything the room had to offer. It made him ache in several different ways.

During Draco's last year at Hogwarts, things had been so hectic and hard for him. He hadn't been able to enjoy actually being at school. During the height of the war, he didn't think he would live to see Hogwarts again. So being back here was different. Part of him wished he was still away from the school, still exploring the world with his wonderful husband. But the rest of him ached for his housemates who had been here suffering. A flash of guilt filled him at the thought. He had been gallivanting all around the world, having the best time of his life while his friends were being harmed.

Harry stepped up to the bottom of the stair case that would lead up to the rooms before stopping. He had wanted to make enough room for the Slytherins and figured this was as good of a spot as any. He whipped his head up to stare at Draco when he felt guilt. It was a reversal of emotions and he wasn't sure what had caused it.

"Don't do that." Harry whispered as he pulled Draco into his arms. He ignored the curious stares. He knew they were being seen as some kind of entertainment right now, but that couldn't be helped.

"But Harry." Draco argued. "I wasn't here." This was hard to swallow. There was a sense of wrong that filtered through him at the knowledge that he had been the only one to not suffer. He had been having fun while his friends were fighting a battle that he should have been here for.

"Yes but that isn't on you." Harry retorted as he ran a gentle hand across a pale cheek. "We didn't know what was happening. You can't blame yourself for not being aware. That is silly." He ignored the fact that he was basically saying the same thing that Draco had told him outside. It would appear that they both liked to take on the problems of the world.

Draco bit his lip as he heard the truth of the statement. He knew Harry was right but his feelings hadn't caught up to his mind just yet.

"No one blames you." Harry pressed. How could they? It wouldn't make sense. "And if for some reason they do, well, they can take it up with me."

This brought a startled laugh from Draco. He smiled a little reluctantly as he placed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you." He whispered thickly as he pushed gratitude into the bond. He could always count on his soulmate to cheer him up.

Harry grinned widely as he nuzzled the side of Draco's face. "I love you too."

"Salazar can't you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?" Severus shook his head at the duo. "We have things to discuss." He reminded them when they broke apart to stare at him. "You can spend all night being nauseatingly sweet _after_ the meeting."

Draco shared an amused look with Harry before they looked to the man. "We missed you too." They said in unison.

"You know." Harry began mischievously. Something that had Draco smiling softly and Severus looking at him warily. "These past weeks have left me a little affection deprived."

"No." Severus shook his head firmly while Draco, Pansy and Blaise cracked up. A second's pause was the only warning Severus had before he suddenly had an armful of Harry.

A few shocked gasps had Harry grinning widely as he stared up into Severus's eyes. He knew they must look a sight. Former deatheater being hugged by the savior of the world, the very same man who had a public dislike of said savior.

"How's Remus?" Harry wondered seriously. He had missed that man something fierce. "He's okay?" With the _Venadere_ out there, he had worried about Remus constantly.

Severus softened at Harry's words. He sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around the young man and returned the hug properly. "He's fine." He promised. "So is Teddy." He added when it looked like the boy might speak again.

"Thank you for taking care of them."

The sentence had Severus leaning away as he blinked rapidly. "I will _always_ look after them." There was a time where Remus had been a black stain of his past but now, now his lover was _everything_. There would never be a moment where he wouldn't treasure every minute with the both of them. Teddy carried a piece of his heart as well as Remus.

"I know." Harry breathed out as he stepped back into Draco's waiting arms.

"Severus." Draco smiled softly at the man. He himself wasn't much of a hugger. Not to mention, neither was his godfather. They traded soft looks that garnered the same emotion as an embrace would.

"Draco." Severus countered with a small smile and tilt of his head. He spared a brief moment for the both of them before he cleared his throat and looked back to the rest of the room.

"You all know what an Article 5 is." He began in a firm voice. He arched a dangerous brow when a voice interrupted him.

"He isn't allowed to be here."

Harry furrowed his brows at the pure dislike in the girl's voice. He looked to the girl curiously. She had been standing with a group of people who appeared to be in her year but her friends had not so subtly inched away until she was alone, with her finger pointing right at him. She had long dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. Her pretty blue-green eyes were narrowed in distrust and her brows were wrinkled in disgust.

The expressions on her face had Harry wracking his brain as he tried to place her. He could distantly remember seeing her but never talking to the girl. She was obviously not in his year. His guess would either be a year younger than him or possibly two. He wasn't sure. He couldn't ever remember Draco being around her either. Although, there was a lot he didn't notice about his husband when they were in school.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He had read the Slytherin Handbook all those months ago. He knew that there was a certain way to handle things inside a meeting. The girl was correct. He wasn't allowed to be here. There had been an entire section on amendments and clauses that he didn't read, he had thought that it was extra information that he wouldn't need. Now, he was regretting that. He turned his head to look back at Draco, who had his arms wrapped around him from behind.

The first thing Harry noticed, was that his lover's eyes were narrowed in anger. There was a clenching of a jaw and tension that had Harry immediately knowing that he was missing a vital key point. There was obviously some bad heat between the two of them. Which intrigued him. Draco was always telling him things, a discord in the Slytherin house seemed like something that would have been mentioned.

If looks would kill, well, that would seem mild in comparison to the anger in the bond. The girl would probably prefer that over what was no doubt in his lover's mind. Harry wasn't sure what was going on. He knew that he wasn't to speak up. Guests weren't something that happened often and _definitely_ not during a meeting.

Draco raised his hand in the air and summoned a braided rope of silver and green. He smirked at the way his formal action had the idiotic girl taking a shaky breath.

Severus tilted his head to the side at the way this meeting was starting. He sighed internally. Couldn't teenagers leave their angst at the door? Was it too much to ask for a calm and civilized attitude? He was rethinking his statement to Remus. At this rate, he would not make it back in time to see Teddy off for bedtime. Which angered him.

"Astoria." The tone of Severus's voice had everyone standing up straight. It was the same tone that Harry was used to hearing during potions class, when the man was particularly angry with him.

"Has all thought process escaped you? Have you suddenly become as dense and brainless as the mindless followers of the ignorant?"

Harry tried to reign in his vindication at the way she flinched but he just couldn't. There was a small snort from Draco that had him realizing his efforts had been very unsuccessful. Not that he minded.

It would appear that the girl had realized she made a mistake. She dropped her gaze to the floor in a show of submission.

"You are not to speak until allowed. You are not to interrupt. Ever. These are rules that any first year can handle. You are in your seventh year, you know better." There was a disappointment to his tone that had Harry realizing he would rather take a thousand insults and anger from the man instead of disappointment.

"I would have given the opportunity to speak. You know this. Why you chose to ignore the rules is beyond me. You will take over the rounds of the Gryffindor prefects for the next week." A few muffled whistles could be heard. "On top of your own rounds."

Draco watched Astoria clench her fists and he smirked openly. With him being an eighth year, he was no longer a prefect. Which suited him just fine. He had hated it to begin with. Being responsible for not only your house but others as well had been annoying. He didn't want to care about the very houses that hated his. He didn't want to do rounds to protect those who had vilified his own. He knew that this punishment might not seem like much on the surface but it was one of the harsher ones. Rounds were taxing, especially when the day has been long. During a N.E.W.T.S year? That was asking for no sleep. But to have not only your own rounds but also Gryffindors as well? That was just plain cruel. Man, he loved Severus.

Severus turned away from her in a show of dismissal as he looked back towards Draco.

"Astoria was not wrong. Harry is not allowed to be here. However, you have asked for the right to speak." He gestured to the rope in the blonde's hands. "I will grant you that right. Explain your reasonings."

Draco took a deep breath. "I am citing clause 30 of evasive loopholes." There were several whispered intakes that he had to block out. He knew that it was a stretch but it was the only thing he had.

There was a slightly stunned silence that was broken by a derisive snort from Astoria. Draco didn't even bother looking to her. She was not the issue right now.

Severus arched his brows. For the life of him, he couldn't understand his line of thinking. "Clause 30 is a medical reason to ask for something unorthodox." He reminded his godson. "How in the world does that apply?"

For someone in charge of Slytherins, Draco felt his godfather wasn't thinking very clearly. Using cunning was what he did best, of course he was going to come up with a creative alternative.

"Due to overwrought emotions, my magic is not stable at the moment." Which was entirely true. He could feel the anger in the background effecting not only the bond but their combined magic. "Without Harry to ground me, I fear what will happen."

Furrowed brows were seen across the board, not that that was surprising. A normal wizard does not need someone to ground them.

Severus parted his lips in surprise. Draco was using their soulmate bond as a medical reason. He had to give him creative points. That certainly wasn't something he would have thought to use.

"Due to your… condition… wouldn't Harry be able to help you from a distance?" He knew once a meeting was started, that silencing charms were not to be activated. So, they would have to have this conversation with evasive tactics and vague statements.

"I don't know." Draco admitted a little reluctantly. He knew that if this wasn't a meeting, that Severus wouldn't be such a sticker for the rules. He wanted to glare at the man but his godfather was just doing his job.

Severus sighed as he shot them both an apologetic look. "Harry, will you mind stepping outside for a moment? Clause 30 isn't meant to be used unless there is visible proof of a medical troubles. I cannot take hypothetical examples."

Harry turned around in Draco's embrace and kissed a pale cheek. "I love you." He whispered low enough that no one could hear him. He felt the love in the bond increase and that was answer enough for him. He stepped away with a lingering touch before turning to face Severus. He offered a polite nod of respect and made his way towards the door.

He hadn't even made it halfway before a resounding crack was heard. Everyone turned as one to see the windows with larges fractures in them that spread out like a spider web.

Severus immediately swished his wand to repair them. His eyes widened when nothing happened. The pressure of the water was causing the fractures to spread out.

Several younger Slytherins let out whimpers when water started dripping through a few of the deeper cuts.

Multiple tries of repairing the glass proved ineffective. Severus frowned as he moved students to the side, so that he could see the glass up close. Once he was within touching distance, he waved his wand as he felt out the magic. His eyes widened at the feel of it. This was wild magic. He spun around to look at Draco with narrowed eyes. He furrowed his brows when he noted that his godson wasn't even concerned about the happenings of the rest of the room. No, Draco only had eyes for Harry.

The bond was fluctuating in ways that concerned Harry. He had seen the cracks in the window but that wasn't anything to worry about. Severus will fix that. He had turned to Draco to see what was going on there but when their eyes locked, it was as if everything just floated away. He reached out through the bond to give his lover a mental hug. He offered any encouragement and warmth that he could. If he wasn't allowed to be here in person, then he was going to do everything he could in the bond.

Blaise nudged Pansy in the ribs when he caught sight of Harry and Draco. He ignored the snarl she released and gestured with his head towards their friends.

Pansy rubbed her no doubt bruised ribs as she followed Blaise's line of sight. She released an, 'Oh', of understanding upon seeing them. That didn't stop her from shoving her elbow straight into Blaise's gut in retaliation. The 'oof' of pain had her smirking in satisfaction.

"Harry, go back to him." Severus demanded. He wondered what was going on. His first thought was that Draco was doing it on purpose but he immediately discarded that. The wild magic was a sign that this hadn't happened on purpose. Whatever was going on could very well be what Draco had suggested. His out of control emotions might be causing accidental magic. Usually, accidental magic isn't in the form of wild magic. But with their soulmate bond and their combined magical prowess, he wasn't entirely sure what could be classified as normal when it came to either one of them. Their bond _should_ have lessened the chances of something like this happening. Why wasn't Harry able to tame Draco's emotions. That was the point of their bond. He knew it couldn't be brought up right now, but they _would_ be having a discussion about this at a later date.

Draco was aware of what has happening. He just didn't care. Part of him thought about fixing the glass but if they were going to send Harry away, then they could fix it themselves. Belatedly, he realized that perhaps something else was going on. It was as if he was seeing things a little emotionlessly. He was aware mentally but in matters of caring, it was as if nothing actually mattered. Who cared if the windows busted? They all knew how to swim.

It took a lot of concentration to be able to form cognitive trains of thought. The bond was a little unstable. He wasn't sure what was the cause but he knew that it had all started when he became angry at the hotel. It was as if the anger had opened up something that neither had been aware of. Naturally, if one of them was upset, it was the duty of the other to fix it. It was a give and take, a push and pull. It was the balance that kept the bond thriving. Only, that wasn't happening. He was upset and so was Harry. He was angry and so was Harry. No one was actively trying to change the emotion. Neither of them were attempting to right what the bond was thinking of as wrong.

It was a discord in their bond that was screaming to be righted. Separation on top of the wild emotions of the bond would be the catalyst to Draco's undoing. He _needed_ Harry in many ways. He needed the support of his husband just as much as he needed the soulmate part of Harry. He needed the bond to right itself and that would only happen if they were on the same page. It would only right itself when he calmed down, which he couldn't do without Harry's help. His magic wouldn't settle if Harry was out of the room. His emotions wouldn't get better without his lover.

Harry didn't even stop to think. The words were just the final push that had him doing what he had already been planning to. What his insides had been itching to do.

The moment Harry was within arm's length of Draco, he was snatched up by strong arms. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was cocooned into the warmth of his husband and the warmth of their bond. There was just a happiness to the bond that filled him with love. He felt their connection settle down to a joyful thrum. The magic that had been bursting to explode had mellowed out enough to be retracted. Draco's emotions were still a little all over the place but still marginally better than before.

Everyone felt a push of magic filter through the room when the two boys made contact with one another. As one, they all looked back to the windows in time to see the cracks and fractures slowly fixing themselves.

Draco tightened his hold on Harry as he realized what kind of spectacle they were becoming. He knew that everyone would have questions. How could they not? At the moment, he honestly had no idea how he was supposed to explain any of this. It wasn't as if he could just admit to them being soulmates. There were a few not so trustworthy people in the room. An explanation would have to be thought up. Carefully too, because Slytherins were cunning and could spot a lie through the thickest of fogs.

He still was feeling off balance emotionally but that was something Harry and him would have to figure out when they got out of here. Faking it would have to be acceptable at the moment. Draco lifted Harry's chin so that he could convey his plan to his husband. Words couldn't be used but they had mastered the skill of nonverbal communication.

There was something meaningful in the bond, something that had Harry narrowing his eyes in concentration. Not to mention the way that Draco was looking at him. There was a resigned determination in their connection. Which was curious. It was almost as if Draco was wanting to do something but couldn't, so he had settled for an alternate route. The only question was what? It didn't matter what his husband had originally wanted to do, what mattered was the final decision.

Emotions came through in a succession of patterns and jabs. Some of them had a more powerful push while others were light, almost nonexistent. It was a way of emphasizing key points. Harry just had to puzzle them altogether.

There was a strong wariness combined with a quick flash towards their watchful audience. Harry hummed in thought as he gave a barely seen nod. So, Draco was worried about what the show they had unwittingly put on. Not to mention was probably worried about what they would say.

Harry tilted his head to the side when he felt something akin to a lie filter out. It wasn't quite as powerful as a falsehood. That was probably due to the fact that neither of them had actually fabricated anything. It was a shadow of a lie. One that was manufactured. It took a moment for Harry to actually filter through it all to be able to understand that it was deception. He raised his brows in question. With another glance towards their audience, Harry realized that Draco wanted them to deceive their audience.

Lies weren't something that Harry was opposed to but this was the Slytherin house. Lies were something that were learned, taught and lived daily. It would take a lot of cunning to deceive ones who are already masters at deception. They would have to be on the same page when it came to the falsification. Sticking as close as possible to the truth would be their best bet.

The real question was what were they supposed to say? Draco had said earlier that it was a medical reason. They could expand on that and emphasize their point.

Pansy and Blaise shared a fond look at the way the two of them seemed to communicate without words. It was something that took a strong connection and a deeper knowledge of the other person. They both knew each other enough to communicate with looks and gestures, the same as Fred and George seemed to be able to.

"Creepy." Someone whispered in the crowd. "Any closer and they will be inhaling each other."

Severus ignored whoever spoke up. Technically they weren't allowed but he was passed the point of caring. He sighed heavily as he made his way over the two biggest pains he has ever come across.

"Draco."

The commanding tone had Draco looking away from Harry and seeing his frustrated godfather.

"Sir, I did try and explain this to you. Visibility is not the definition of something being wrong medically. Just because you can't see what is wrong with me, does not mean that nothing is wrong."

Harry hid his face in Draco's neck to keep his grin from being seen. Leave it to Draco to completely place the blame on someone else and make it plausible.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the implication. There was a slight sparkling to Draco's eyes that had him questioning everything.

"So you did." The words were thrusted out with clear reluctance. Something that had Harry grateful Severus couldn't see him.

"It would appear that you have made the argument for clause 30 to stand." Severus paused as he heard several people rustling around restlessly. He knew that another house meeting would most likely take place after he left, something he was happy to not be a part of. "Tomorrow you will explain to me in depth what is wrong with you and I may require you to visit the hospital wing."

There was no need to read between the lines. It was plainly obvious that they would be getting some kind of lecture tomorrow. Hopefully it was only limited to Severus and not the whole family. They were getting tired of being on the chopping block.

"Of course, sir." Draco answered respectably, hiding his grimace.

Severus cleared his throat, drawing all eyes back on him. Well, almost all eyes. Harry felt eyes on him and shifted his head slightly so that he could see who it was. He narrowed his eyes at the glare being sent his way by Astoria. He honestly had no idea what her problem with him was. He couldn't ever remember even speaking to her. What did he do to deserve such hostility? Perhaps it had something to do with the war?

"Now that it has been established that Harry can stay, we can proceed with the meeting." He narrowed his eyes at his students, as if daring them to speak up and argue with him.

"Article 5 is an amendment to an emergency meeting. One that is on equal footing for a designated amount of time. This is not something that has been done in recent years, so hopefully you are all aware of what exactly this entails." There was a sweeping of black eyes that had everyone standing up straighter. Well, Harry didn't bother to remove himself from Draco's arms. He just nodded his head along. He had no idea what that was but he decided to fake it. There was a flash of amusement in the bond that him grinning up at Draco quickly.

"House rules are not disregarded but they are not as strict during this meeting. Once I hand the floor over to the room, it is a discussion of equals. There is no leader for the duration of the meeting. There aren't captains or prefects that will be looked to. Equality is the basis of an Article 5. I remain the voice of authority. I can and will intervene should I deem necessary."

There was a buzz of excitement that bounced off the walls. It was obvious to Harry that this was something uncommon. He wondered what a typical meeting was like. He knew that there were strict rules. He also knew that to speak you had to be granted permission but it was from a long line when it came to chain of command. If someone wanted to speak, they had to get permission from a captain, who then had to get permission from a prefect, who then had to get permission from the leader. It would be interesting to see the politics in play. Harry wondered if he would ever get to see another meeting.

"Rules of speech are the same as any meeting. First come first serve is necessary and do not talk out of order. I will remove you from the room should someone do so." Severus leveled a hard glare at Astoria.

"The floor is yours." Severus gestured to Draco, since he had been the one to request the audience.

Draco shifted Harry slightly till the man was tucked into his side. It was probably not the best impression but he didn't care.

"I requested this meeting for the sole purpose of finding out what has been going on here. I know of some of it." He inclined his head towards Theodore. "I would like to make it clear that I did _not_ know of the happenings here until about an hour ago." A scoff interrupted his musings. He looked over and was not surprised to see Astoria.

"You will wait until I am done speaking." His hard tone had a few people shifting nervously. Draco looked around to the rest of the room.

"I was on my honeymoon and was not made aware of the situation here. I have only had one firecall with Pansy and Blaise and it was not brought to my attention. If I had known, I would have come back." He rubbed Harry's back in an apology at the statement. He didn't want it to seem as if their honeymoon wasn't important either.

Harry tilted his head back so that he could place a small kiss along Draco's jaw in understanding. He understood what his lover was trying to say.

Pansy and Blaise winced when there were several suspicious glares sent their way. Yeah, this wouldn't win them any points in popularity. But they both stood by their choices. They would do it all over again if that meant that their best friends had a shot of a true honeymoon.

"Your suffering was not something I foresaw and for that I am sorry. I suppose I thought that things would have calmed down some here. Especially compared to last year. My own ignorance." He took a pause to shake his head and compose his own thoughts. He wasn't guilty anymore but he still ached for what they went through.

"Are there any questions before the retelling begins?" Draco asked kindly.

* * *

The silence of the Great Hall disappeared as quickly as it had come. Soon the whispers of the confused students became loud conversations and several arguments. Some were determined to continue as they had been, not believing that consequences could come to them. Others were frightened into being immobile. The few who had not participated in any wrongdoing were smug in their 'I told you so's'. The noise level had increased so rapidly that the teachers' objections were drowned out.

"Silence!" The stern disappointed voice of the Headmistress boomed around the room. "This is a shock to everyone and I can understand your need to talk it out. However, this is not the time. Everything will be handled and taken care of." She paused for a moment to stare at the students.

"For now, dinner is served." Almost instantly, the tables were filled with several different dishes. Many students looked down at the overfilled plates of food in distaste. As if anything could really distract them from what they had just witnessed.

They all watched McGonagall wave her wand. When nothing happened they all started looking around the room expecting to see some kind of change. The confusion on her face let them know that her spell had not worked. Which was intriguing in its own rights. Since when was there a spell that she couldn't perform?

Remus watched Minerva curiously. He had no idea what she was attempting to do. But he found humor in her frustration. Perhaps karma was already affecting her? When she walked back to the table, her eyes were narrowed and her back was straight.

"The glass can't be repaired with a simple spell."

The words had all the teachers near her raising their brows in slight disbelief. Remus's first thought was that she was joking but he has known for quite some time that jokes elude her capabilities.

"Are there any trails or traces of magic left behind?" Remus asked as he furrowed his brows in concentration. His assumption was that it had been accidental magic. Draco _had_ been rather upset at the time. Which is when magic can get the best of a person. This wasn't something rare or unheard of.

"Excuse me, but _I_ am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Has being a simple librarian addled your mind?"

Remus didn't bother holding in his eye roll at Williams' tone. Merlin, he couldn't stand her.

"Oh yes, because that means that you are the _only_ person on the staff that know how to perform counter spells." His level of snark had improved greatly since his relationship with Severus began.

"A simple repairo falls under charms, anyways." He pointed out with a bored look. "Remind me again who is the charms teacher, it would appear that I have forgotten. The dust in the library has befuddled my senses."

"Enough." Minerva's tone had stopped whatever Charlotte had been about to retort back. "I don't care who teaches what, somebody fix the windows."

Remus gestured his arm in a show of offering Charlotte the option to go ahead. If Minerva was having a hard time then he imagined Charlotte would too.

It was definitely an uplifting moment for Remus as he watched her fail time and time again at fixing the windows. It was stress relief, for sure.

"What do you think?" Remus asked Filius quietly, as he gestured towards the broken windows and the glass that hadn't even moved a centimeter. Despite Charlotte's attempts.

"I think you have some explaining to do." The tone of voice had Remus snapping his eyes onto his friend's face.

" _I_ didn't do that." He was at a loss for what Filius could be thinking. He watched his former teacher turned friend roll his eyes at him.

"Not the windows Remus." There was a polite patience to his voice that had Remus scowling. He knew when someone was thinking him an idiot. "The _connection_."

The emphasize on the last word had Remus sitting up straight in his seat. "Yes, well, it wasn't something I had given much thought to." He admitted quietly. "I thought for sure they would have used dampening charms at the least."

"They probably did." Filius interrupted with a slight frown. "The wards have been improved since the end of the war. Anyone entering them will be washed away from charms, spells or disguises. It was a tweaked form of the thieves' waterfall in Gringotts. I had to get direct approval to be able to perform that here."

Remus blinked rapidly as he thought it over. It made sense, in a way. "Is that why every Hogsmede trip results in a crowd of people at the edge of the wards?"

Filius let out several rapid snorts. "Yes. It would appear that several students like to use glamour charms on parts of them that they have deemed unfit. When they enter the wards, the charms fall apart, leaving the student to have to reapply them once inside the wards."

This was something that Remus couldn't really understand. He didn't see the point of hiding who you were under spells. If someone can't accept you for who you are, then why bother?

"That though is beside the point." Filius reminded him with a hard look. "It would have been nice to be warned up front. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry." Remus apologized with a sheepish smile. "I did not know they would be back yet. Nor is it my secret to tell." The last bit was whispered so that only the two of them could be heard. Well, almost.

"Blimey, I never would'a thought I would see the day meself." Hagrid's attempts at whispering were so horrid that both Remus and Filius winced.

"Hagrid." Remus glared forcefully. "This is _not_ something that can get out. You need to be sworn into secrecy."

The seriousness of the situation had Hagrid nodding without speaking up. Filius waved his wand and ignited the beginning of a spell. "We need your magical word." It was obvious to Remus how much his friend realized how serious this was. It wasn't as if soulmates were something their world has seen in hundreds of years.

The wide-eyed look Hagrid gave let them know that the half giant didn't quite get that it was _that_ serious. "I won't breathe a word." There was a shift of magic that completed the spell and made it possible for Remus to breathe easier.

"Remus." They all looked up to see two suspicious looks being sent their way from Minerva and Charlotte. "It would appear that we are having troubles." He bit the tip of his tongue to stop from laughing at the way Charlotte glared at Minerva in an accusation.

"What do you say, Filius?" Remus asked as he stood up. "Care to join me?"

"Fixing what the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher can't?" He grinned widely. "It would be my pleasure."

The muffled outrage from Charlotte had them both smirking on their way by. There was a resigned sigh from Minerva but it wasn't enough to make him stop. It was her own fault for hiring the woman.

Remus pulled his wand out and ran several diagnostic charms. It wasn't something that was typical of this type of situation. But it had been obvious to him that something else was going on other than what meets the eye. His brows rose in shock and surprise when he had gestured towards the broken frame.

"This is some powerful accidental magic." Filius mused as he aimed sensory magic around the broken glass.

"It's more than that." Remus breathed a little in awe. "Filius direct your magic to the window and not the glass.

He watched patiently as the shorter man did as was asked.

"Merlin." Filius exclaimed as he looked back towards Remus. "That's wild magic."

Remus tried to think over the few times he had seen wild magic in his line of sight but that was done on purpose. Not accidentally. Also, it was always from select members who specialized in that type of magic. Never just a regular wizard on the spot.

"No wonder they couldn't fix it with simple spells." Remus retorted with a shake of his head. "I can't counter balance the offset of the magic. It is too out of control." Wild magic was tricky and dangerous. Especially if not done correctly. If just released into a room, it could level the whole building. They were all bloody lucky the whole castle hadn't gone under.

"Let's try together."

Remus looked at the worry in his companion's eyes and knew it matched his own. It wasn't a good thing that Draco was releasing wild magic without meaning to.

It took a few tries to get the spells to start working. They both had been a few seconds shy of doing it at the same time. Which hadn't affected the out of balance magic at all. They needed to move their arms as one. They needed to speak as one and they needed move fluidly as one.

"Damn. This is going to take a while." Remus muttered in frustration. The spell only worked on one window at a time. It was honestly the most they could expect out of the situation. They were lucky they were able to even do that much, to be honest.

"That's alright. Beats sitting next to Charlotte yammer on about herself." Filius mumbled under his breath.

Remus snorted as he shook his head and began the spell process all over again. He looked over his shoulder briefly to see the shock and anger on Charlotte's face. He knew she was upset that she couldn't do it herself.

"Simple librarian my arse." He muttered as he looked back to the window he was supposed to be helping with. Remus briefly wondered if Severus was having as much fun as he was at the moment.

* * *

The darkness of the night was more beautiful than the first rays of the sun. Watching nightfall every night was the only thing that made the everlasting existence seem worth it.

"The end is approaching."

The figure whose eyes were still glued to the spot the moon was hiding behind shifting clouds, tensed at the newcomer. She refused to acknowledge the voice. Refused to let the whisper of words wreck the carefully controlled existence she had forced herself in. Refused to let one sentence cause the yearning that had never disappeared to resurface again. She refused to let the other woman ensnare her one more time.

"I miss you."

Self-control is not as easy as one thinks. Despite them both being dead, it was harder now than when they were alive. What she wouldn't give to turn around and see the face of her once wife.

"You cannot shut me out forever."

The anger that had been festering for thousands of years bubbled to the surface as she turned around. The sight of her one-time lover almost brought her to her knees. She pushed past the part of her that longed to take the other woman into her arms. She ignored her nonexistent heart that yearned for just one touch. The bond that had thrived when they were alive was just a whisper now. Whispers are easy to ignore when you drown them out with distractions.

"Watch me." She spat out angrily. The pain in those once beautiful eyes almost filled her with guilt. Almost.

"If humanity fails and magic kickstarts, then we will be lost as well." The sentence was not something new. It was not something that would shake her core. It was not something that had not crossed her mind before.

"Good. Then this wretched bond will go too." She knew the words were a kick below the belt. She knew she was purposefully aiming to hurt her ex-lover. She watched the ghostly form that matched her own dead frame float away without another word.

"Fuck soulmates." She spat out when she was alone once more. "All they do is bring you pain." If only her aching heart believed the same. The sad beat of the once thrumming bond was all the grieving she would allow herself to feel.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay,**

 **I had expected to make the meeting fit into this one chapter but that just didn't happen. The length of what I had already written was enough of a chapter.**

 **I wasn't sure what you were all expecting for Article 5, this may have been a letdown but it is just a certain type of emergency meeting.**

 **I do feel that the guilt that both Harry and Draco had was warranted. Harry in the books had never considered the suffering of the Slytherins. He had just accepted the fact that they were all supposed to be the bad guys. I wanted to address this somewhat. Also, I feel that Draco would be feeling guilty for not being there.**

 **The wild magic is not something that I am going to quite explain just yet. It isn't something that is bad like the darkness but also isn't quite good either. That is about all I will say.**

 **Harry giving hugs will always be something I adore.**

 **Sassy Remus is now my thing. It wasn't something I realized I wanted till I wrote it.**

 **Bad blood between Astoria and Draco will be brought up soon.**

 **I am not sure what you have or have not picked up on from the last paragraphs from the last chapter. Yes, they are dead. As in ghosts. Not necromancy. No, I won't tell you who they are just yet.**

 **Let me know your thoughts. :P**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	4. Together

There was an almost deafening silence that filtered around the room as no one knew what to say. Before suddenly, there was the sound of rustled cloaks as the majority of the older students and a few younger ones pulled out their wands to summon green and silver ropes.

Draco bit his lip to hide the chuckle that had been about to escape. He knew that they would have questions but he didn't think it was going to be so many.

There was a triumphant noise from a little boy that Draco didn't recognize when the child's rope vibrated and emitted a bright light, signifying that it was his turn to speak. Must have been one of the new first years.

"Are you _really_ married?" The boy asked without preamble, earning a sigh from Draco and a chuckle from Harry. Figures they would be curious about the marriage instead of the happenings of the school.

"I really am." Draco told him kindly. "What's your name?" The boy looked pleased at the question.

"Nathaniel Burke."

Harry snapped his head up so rapidly that it drew attention to him. He paid this no mind. He shot a slightly appraising look to the younger boy.

"How are you related to Andrew?" Draco asked the question that Harry wished he could. He wasn't the one with the authority to speak. A guest had to be careful when doing anything.

Pansy and Blaise narrowed their eyes in contemplation at Harry's reaction and Draco's question. Neither one of them could remember Draco ever being friends with Burke. They had only seen the man in question a few times when they were children. The boy had always been odd. Almost as odd as Draco being curious about him now.

"He's my cousin." There was a hesitance to his tone, probably unsure of why that was important.

Harry turned to look at Draco as they both felt out the bond, thinking the same thing. "Nathaniel." Draco spoke up, not looking away from Harry. "Would you mind if we talked to you tomorrow?" He wanted to know how close the boy was to his cousin and see if there was any information he could provide them.

"Sure."

The tiny squeak the boy let out, drew Draco's attention to him. He smiled softly, hoping to ease the boy's fears. He sighed internally when Nathaniel returned the smile, albeit a little hesitantly.

When Nathaniel put his wand to the rope and the light dimmed, it went to the next person.

"Was it _really_ an _in perpetuum simul_ ceremony?"

Draco smiled at the fourth year who had spoken up. "Yes, Malcom, it really was." Last year, there had been a shortage of captains and he had to be both the leader and a captain for the third years. Malcom had been one of his favorites.

The fondness in the bond when his lover spoke to the boy had Harry's brows arching. He reached over and lifted his left arm to show the rest of the room. He wasn't sure how many of them had been able to see Draco's arm while they had been in the Great Hall.

Draco kept his arms around Harry instead of showing his own arm. Only one was needed anyways.

There were several intakes of breath. Harry was privately amused by their reactions. The low light of the common room had the hues of the colors popping against his tan skin. He loved how bright they were, loved the intricate twists, the beautiful turns and loved the meanings behind them all.

"My grandmothers were married with that ceremony." Malcom whispered in awe. "But their colors aren't as bright as yours, nor do the designs look like that."

Harry and Draco looked to each other and shrugged. They didn't really know anyone else who had used this ceremony. Perhaps them being soulmates caused the designs to differ?

The light dimmed out of the rope and Malcom let out a little frown but stepped back to allow someone else to go.

"Why did Potter defend your family at your trial? Why save one deatheater but ignore others?" That came from a girl Harry was pretty sure used to follow Pansy around when they gossiped. Harry looked to Draco, unsure if this was directed at him or not.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. "No, I want to hear it from him." Harry looked to Severus to silently ask for approval.

"I'll allow it." Severus said with a bored tone. He just wished they would all hurry up. What did it matter about childhood gossip? Get to the real reason they were here.

"I wanted to." Harry told her simply as he locked into light brown curious eyes. "Most of my reasons are in the transcripts. I could tell you a million different intentions that are Gryffindor to the core, I could tell you it is because I love Draco or even because it was the right thing to do." He could see several people scrunch up their noses in distaste at his answer. Which was to be expected.

"But the biggest reason was because it benefited me in the end." A few people nodded along, this was the Slytherin house after all. Doing things for others isn't something widely believed in. "I _needed_ something from Lucius, badly enough to save him. I would have kept Draco out of Azkaban regardless. It wasn't because of love that Lucius Malfoy walks free."

Draco was mildly impressed. Harry knew what to say at the right time. Saving others because it is the right thing to do sounds good on the surface, and it might very well win over Gryffindors but it would do the opposite to Slytherins. The quickest way to lose the respect of a Slytherin is to talk of doing the 'right thing'.

His answer seemed to appease her enough to let the light dim out.

"Why did you lie in court?" Harry looked to Astoria with a look that showed she wasn't too bright.

"You are assuming that I did." He retorted in a bored voice. "If you have proof that I lied, then I urge you to speak up." The way she huffed and folded her arms across her chest had him smirking. "Even if you were correct, which you aren't, you should know better than I would that one should; _'Never_ _ **ever**_ _admit, disclose, acknowledge, take credit for, or reveal potential wrongdoings. – Ignorance is always the key to staying innocent.'_ He recited Slytherin Rule# 11.

The gobsmacked faces of his fellow housemates was definitely a shining moment for Draco. "That's my baby." He whispered before nuzzling the side of Harry's face.

The pride in the bond was as pleasing as it was amusing. Harry would never get tired of Draco loving the Slytherin side to him.

"Not to mention _Slytherin Rule #15: The truth is a weapon that can be used against you. –Lie whenever possible._ " Harry absolutely loved their shocked faces. It was as if the concept of a non-Slytherin knowing their rules was too hard to believe. Unless it was the fact that it was him that knew them. He wasn't too sure which one it was.

The next flash of light had a small child looking up at Harry with wide eyes. "How do you know those? Do Gryffindors have rules too? Are they similar?"

Draco opened his mouth in glee but Harry quickly covered it with his hand. "Oh no you don't. Those rules you made up are _not_ real." They both thought back to when Draco had gotten Zonko to sell his shop to the twins and they had been joking around afterwards.

Severus was intrigued, he had never given thought to what the Gryffindor house might have when it came to rules. He had never bothered to ask Minerva over the years.

Draco pouted when Harry removed his hand. "Alright, but you got to admit that those were pretty spot on rules."

The deadpan look he got in reply did nothing to stop his original thought, it only made the whole thing more humorous to him.

Harry looked back to the girl who spoke. "Gryffindors don't have rules." He shot a weak glare at Draco who was biting his lip. "I know your rules because I bought the handbook from Flourish and Blotts." He wasn't going to say that Draco had been quoting them because _technically_ that wasn't allowed.

"There aren't rules in Gryffindor?" The girl asked rather aghast. "Is it in anarchy?"

The question had several Slytherins looking at Harry with distaste on their faces. As if it was his fault that there was no structure to the Gryffindor house.

"I suppose you could say that." Harry stated as he scratched his chin. "There are the basic rules of not going out past curfew, boys not being allowed in the girls' dorms, erm…" He wracked his brain, trying to think of other rules. "I guess that's it." The looks of horror were honestly amusing to Harry.

"No structure? No order? They just do whatever they want?" The girl looked a little pale and it had Harry worrying for her health.

Harry shrugged as he nodded a little sheepishly. The looks he was being given were making him feel guilty for the lack of control in his house but that was silly. It wasn't his fault.

"They have rules separating the boys and girls?" Draco asked with furrowed brows. "Why?"

Harry arched his own as he thought it was kind of obvious why that would be. "So nothing happens between the two sexes."

Several loud snorts were heard and it had him realizing that maybe it was a little daft of him to have said.

"Love, that is silly. If two people are determined to sleep with each other, they will find a way. Are there rules against the girls going inside the boys' dorms? Not to mention the couples of the same sex. If they were counting on abstinence then it wasn't very well thought out. If sex was not the main reason for the rule then it would make no sense in separating the two."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No." Now that it was said, he realized it made no sense. Gryffindor had assumed that only the boys would wish to enter the girls' dormitories. As if only the boys have a libido.

Draco scoffed. "Gryffindors. Their logic eludes me." A pause. "Sorry, no offense." He shot his husband a sheepish look. Harry waved away the apology, it didn't bother him. He was still thinking about the flaw in the system.

"What about you?" Harry asked Draco. "There aren't rules about the different sexes going into the rooms?"

Draco was itching to answer the question, and he would have if he weren't surrounded by his housemates.

"No." Severus answered. He didn't mind sharing the information with Harry. He ignored the odd looks some of his students were sending him. They would have questioned Draco's loyalty if his godson had spoken up but they wouldn't dare utter a word against him. It would get them nowhere.

"Most of the teenagers are already in marriage contracts. If they are going to behave in a manner that is unbefitting of their stature then they will have to face the consequences as an adult. If they break their contract by sleeping with someone who is not their intended then again, they will face the consequences. Our house believes in a structured guide to shape the minds of the next generation but ultimately it boils done to the choices you make. There are strict rules and then there are lax ones, giving the free will aspect to come into play."

Harry hummed in thought as he thought it over. There were some faults in there but he was intrigued. He wondered how many contracts ended by being broken from allowing the students to mix but he could also understand the reason behind it. The students _would_ know better, so having to face the consequences is treating them like adults. Which would be required.

"There are wards surrounding all of the dorms preventing one access in if they are there to do harm to one of the other students inside." The unspoken words in Severus's statement had Harry pausing. He hadn't thought about rape or anything of the sort. But if they were going to trust the students enough to allow entry into each other's dorms, that would raise questions regarding intent. So it would make sense to have wards protecting something like that.

Harry nodded his head but chose not to say anything, his mind was still thinking about what had been said.

Severus waved his wand ending the current speaking turn to allow the next person to go.

"You said you didn't know what was going on here because you were on your honeymoon. Where did you go?"

Draco looked to a girl who was a year below him. "We went all over." He admitted with a shrug. "So many different places. Sometimes different countries every day." A few interested noises could be heard.

"The next question better be something worthwhile." Severus interrupted. He was not giving time out of his day to listen to gossip or of things he already knew. What a waste.

"What would you have done differently if you had been here?" Millicent asked with a nervous shot of shifting eyes to Severus. As if worried her question was not worthwhile.

"Everything." Draco breathed out emphatically. "The things I said when we walked in is what I would have done. I already would have taken the school to court. I would have taken anyone who broke dueling laws to the Wizengamot. I would not have allowed the injustice to continue."

"And if the courts won't listen to a deatheater?"

There was no scorn, mockery or derision in her tone, just simple curiosity. Which is why Draco wasn't offended.

"Whether they dislike me is irrelevant. They are bound by the very same laws they believe so strongly in. The government is corrupt, this should not be news to you but it is the only thing we can use at this time. As long as they preach their legislations then they have to honor it. Feelings matter none when it comes to the accordance of the laws." He paused to gauge their reactions.

"Besides, I always have a backup plan." He smirked as he looked to Harry. "Mine just happens to be married to me."

A scoff could be heard among the whispers and Draco didn't even have to turn to know it was Astoria.

Harry looked to Severus and waited until a nod of approval and a halting of the ropes was issued before he spoke up.

"I am unsure of what your issue is with me." Harry told her with a curious crease of his temple. "If it is my namesake that bothers you, then you are out of luck. My name carries weight, which is something I have detested my whole life. But I _know_ that it will open doors just as well as it will also burn bridges. When making statements, I have to be careful of what I claim with those words. Because I can tear things down or build them up. I am not being conceited or even putting too much stock into my own name." He paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to put things.

"Society has paraded my name a lot throughout the years. In the beginning, I was the baby who had saved everyone. A beacon of light that ended a war. During my teen years, I was a trouble maker, a liar, someone seeking attention. I wasn't believed and even mocked for being targeted by a mad man. I fought for my life, watched a friend die and was put through torture at the hands of someone who would have been the downfall of free will, and for what? To be mocked? To be slandered by the mindless sheep of people who can't think for themselves?" Harry felt Draco squeeze his waist and he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the support of his husband to fill him.

"I had to lose a godfather in the process of doing what is right. I had to lose myself in the fight for life. I had to lose who I am to make the rest of the world safe. I had to give up _so_ much for the sake of everyone else. Suddenly, I am the savior again. Suddenly, I am their beacon again. Nevermind that they had dimmed that light previously. Nevermind that I went through hell and back just to make it out alive. Nevermind that they didn't do anything to help." He shook his head in distaste.

"My name is always going through ups and downs. People are irregular when it comes to their opinion of me. They deny parts of my success and smear the things I do, but what _is_ undeniable is that I killed Voldemort." He watched nearly the whole room flinch from the title.

"I did what they wanted me to. I did what was necessary, I did what they thought I couldn't. I did what they were too scared to accomplish. They can never again question my abilities in that regard. Oh, they can assume I am the next Dark Lord, they can say I am evil or villainous but they can never say I didn't get rid of Voldemort. That right there will guarantee that my name is taken seriously. Whether I want it to or not. If I were to rally behind Draco in taking the school to court then it _will_ help. It will be of use. So whatever your petty problems with me are, it matters none in the end. The only thing that matters is what I do going forward."

There was a pregnant pause as everyone in the room seemed to be thinking about what he had said. Harry tried to see if Astoria had considered his words but she just appeared to dislike him even more. He couldn't figure her out, couldn't figure out what he had ever done to her.

"Will you stand behind him?" Theodore asked quietly as his light lit up. He wasn't sure what to make of the Potter that stood before him. The boy who seemed to do no wrong was making sense. The boy who had previously avoided all consequences had matured into someone unrecognizable. Theo detested the shows of affection and loathed the sweet moments between them. But he couldn't deny Draco's happiness. Potter had changed his friend in ways that he knew he wouldn't have been able to. The knowledge killed him just as much as it filled him with a bittersweet aching sensation.

Harry looked to the boy that Draco was friends with. He didn't know Theodore at all. Couldn't remember the guy ever speaking much in classes.

"Always." He wasn't sure what kind of question that was or where it was coming from. By the confusion in the bond, Harry knew that Draco was a little confused as well.

"Why?" A girl spoke up when Theodore seemed satisfied with the quick answer and his turn ended. "Why help us?"

"This is going to sound horribly Gryffindor for a moment, but bear with me." Harry warned with a slight smile. "I will _always_ do what is right. I know that isn't something you want to hear but this works in your favor, so take advantage of my weakness and profit from it. I cannot see injustice and ignore it. There is some awful coding to my DNA that makes that impossible." There were a few frowns but that was to be expected.

"I know this goes against a lot of your ideals but it is true. Even if Draco was not rallying for a change, then I would have been." He knew that he was still guilty for not noticing the suffering from when he was last in school but there would have been no missing this. Even if he wasn't with Draco, he _never_ would have tolerated the things being done here.

"It is just a part of who I am. I know that I was blind to the suffering of the Slytherins when I was younger, that is my own issues that I have to consider but that won't hinder me now. Whether you all like me or not, matters none. I will help Draco in anything he wants to do."

Draco placed his chin on Harry's shoulder as he tightened his hold on his husband. This was the Gryffindor side to his soulmate that he loved. It warred with a lot of what Slytherins would view as a weakness but he didn't care. He knew that Harry would do anything for him and that was something that went both ways.

"Even though it is your own house that participates?" A boy with tight rings of curls and skin that blended in with the shadows spoke up with a mature aura to him.

Harry winced visibly at that. "I know that threats alone won't be the solution that will end the prejudice. There has to be a bigger picture involved and that is where common sense and talks of understanding come into play. I will talk to my house and I will set them straight." He paused as he scrunched up his nose in thought.

"I don't exactly know how well that will work out. Gryffindors can be brash, stubborn, unrelenting in their own beliefs and quick to jump to conclusions." There were some raised brows at his honest statement, as if they expected him to protect his house. As if he would not realize the faults of the wrong doers.

"The house system is flawed in the division. Just because Gryffindors are looked at as these brave, valiant and heroic people, does _not_ mean that they never know their opposite. It does not mean that they can't be cowards, weak or even meek. When we separate people and give them a label, they stick to it and chalk up anything that doesn't fit such a title as wrong. I am a Gryffindor who has been brave but used cunning to get out of situations that required it. I have used knowledge to define the loyalty that is demanded in tough situations. I don't fit inside one conformed bubble. I am a Gryffindor but I am so much more than that. I want to be all the houses. I don't want to look at the world in these four confining colors. I want all the shades combined. I want the different hues that make up other traits. I want to be a united front in all aspects that make up what Hogwarts had been founded on."

Draco listened to Harry intently, he was enamored with how well Harry could make someone not only listen to what he was saying but _believe_ it too.

"I think the school has been so lost in their own skewed judgment for centuries. I feel as if the divide is more of a problem then ever initially intended. Fixing the prejudice is more than helping the Slytherins. That is just the outlining cracks to the already shattered system. If we pause at only stopping the abuse done to you all, then we are only delaying the inevitable. We _need_ to be united as an entire school not just as houses. Because the ideals happening here will spread outward. If we can't even come together as children inside a school, then how can we stop the real problems of the world? I worry about the consequences when it comes to a lack of bona fide unity. If we can't come together then it isn't just the school that will fall. Humanity will follow."

There was a very uncomfortable silence that followed his statement. He noticed that several Slytherins had even stepped away, providing space between them.

Harry furrowed his brows as he shot Draco a confused look. The bond was filled with both of their emotions, so he knew that his soulmate was just as clueless as he was.

"Have I said something wrong?" When no one answered him, Harry looked to Severus hoping for some understanding. The slightly opened mouth and wide eyes was not what he expected to see.

Severus blinked rapidly for a moment. "Have you come in contact with the sorting hat recently?" He asked curiously as dread filled his stomach. The hat was always spouting things off, things he had never really taken into consideration. But to have Harry say eerily similar things did not bode well. There was obviously a bigger problem than what originally meets the eye.

"What?" Harry and Draco said in unison. That had not been what they had expected, despite not knowing what to think in the first place.

"I haven't seen the hat since Neville pulled the sword from it. Not that I talked to it then." Harry admitted with disbelief still etched into his features. "We were in America before coming here. There was no chance at seeing the hat before we entered the Great Hall." He felt out the bond but Draco was just as flabbergasted.

"Why?" Draco asked in confusion. "What does the hat matter?"

Severus looked between them but only found the truth in their confusion. Which had him worrying even more. "Before you stormed into the school, the sorting hat gave out a warning. Said some things pretty close to what you just said." His eyes locked onto Harry's. He watched the two of them share an almost knowing look. Which had him narrowing his own eyes in suspicion. There was something about the look that didn't sit well with him. As if they knew of things he didn't.

Harry hummed in thought as he thought back to the warnings the hat seemed to give towards the last few years before the war. He had always chalked it up to the hat picking things up from Dumbledore's office but what if it was more than that? What if the hat knew things that others didn't? Was the hat aware of the things the Jinn had told them? Did it know about magic potentially eradicating the world? Was it aware of the approaching end?

Pansy and Blaise narrowed their eyes. They knew Draco enough to know that their friend knew something about this. Pansy didn't think that they had lied about not speaking to the hat, but it was clear that they knew _something._

Blaise didn't like this. Their looks had an understanding and a determined glint to them. They better not be geared to play hero again. He couldn't keep up with all of this. He was not built for the adventure of being involved in situations like this. Couldn't he just stay with Fred in the confines of the shop? He winced internally when they seemed to come to a silent agreement on something. Blaise just knew that he was going to have to help.

With the onslaught of information that the Jinn had provided them just hours ago, Draco hadn't really had time to process it all. But it was plainly obvious that it wasn't just one sided, it wasn't just something that the Shaytan had said. This _was_ a bigger problem than anyone was aware of. Even the bloody sorting hat had picked up on this. If any part of the warning had stuck into the children's minds, then it would help them in the long run. He wondered if the two could intermingle. Was there a connection to all of this? Could helping the school start the foundation to fixing the rest of the world? Was it that simple? Or was this just a distraction?

Draco nudged Harry's cheek until curious eyes met his and they locked gazes. He wondered what his lover was thinking. Had they come to the same conclusion? Did they both know what they would do? He could feel a determination from Harry as well as his own. They were firm in the belief that they could do this. They would help not only the school but also humanity. How were they going to accomplish this? He wasn't entirely sure. But he knew they would. Together, they could do anything.

"It would appear that even the hat knows that a change needs to happen." Was all that Harry would say. He didn't look up from Draco's eyes as he answered Severus.

The vague answer almost had Severus growling. They would _definitely_ be having a conversation later.

A shining of light, had both boys looking back towards the Slytherins, to see whose turn it was.

"Are you going to appeal my ruling?"

Draco looked to Daphne with a heavy sigh. The girl was one of his friends, perhaps not as close as Theo and Millicent outside of Pansy and Blaise but she was someone he liked to talk to. He had known when he left on his honeymoon that his position as leader would be given to her. He hadn't been upset, because his honeymoon was way more important but he had been slightly disappointed.

Being leader had been handed to him when he was a fourth year. The honor had never been given to someone so young before. A position of power is as dangerous as it is appealing. His father had always told him that being someone in power wasn't necessarily the best plan of action. When things go wrong, the one on top is blamed, whether it is their fault or not. Which is why his father had never run for office himself. There was a certain power to staying in the shadows, watching things from the sidelines and implementing ideas when no one was around. Being an advisor to the one in charge has just as much power, if not more than the person commanding.

He had been a good leader for his Slytherins. There was no denying that, but it wasn't a position he had liked. There is a certain knowledge that is required when knowing that you are responsible for an entire house of people. Having that much control over the happenings of his housemates wasn't something he liked. It wasn't until he had remembered his past lives that it made sense. Dracott had hated being king. Hated being responsible for the wellbeing of his people. Hated knowing that his rulings had a detrimental impact on their daily lives. Being in charge just wasn't for him. It just wasn't something he liked to do. He could accomplish more things from the shadows, he could do so much more for the Slytherin house if he wasn't the face of power.

Draco wasn't sure if Daphne was a fit leader, he hadn't been here to experience her in any form of power. When he was the leader, she had been his advisor, someone that he would go to when needing help. So he knew that she was capable on the surface. The things that had been happening to his Slytherins while he was gone was not her fault. But it _was_ her responsibility to attempt to change the wrongdoing. He couldn't fathom why nothing had been done. She has a mouth, she could have threatened them all like he had. She has hands, she could have researched the laws if she had been unfamiliar to them. There _were_ means that his friend could have gone through but she hadn't. He was disappointed in her actions already.

Did he want to lead because he didn't trust her abilities? Or did he want to allow her the chance to do better? If he wanted to take over command he knew that he could. There would be a few students who would follow Daphne, like her sister. Not that he cared what Astoria did. But the majority of the students would follow him if the opportunity arose. The real question was, did he want to? He already had so much on his plate with worrying about the whole fucking world, did he need to worry about house meetings, who didn't do their homework and whether a captain was doing their job or not? Salazar, that sounded unappealing.

He knew that he could change the prejudice of this school without being a leader. There was a list of things that the person in charge couldn't do. They had to be mindful of the things they did and said. Detentions of a leader affected the entire house. They had to uphold themselves to a certain standard, one that Draco was honestly sick of. If he wanted to behave in a manner that wasn't befitting of a leader then he was going to do it. Rules weren't meant to be followed. They were too confining and provided little room for personal growth.

Draco knew without a doubt that everything he wanted to accomplish would be easier if he wasn't the leader. There was more wiggle room for accomplishing tasks, it provided him with more time to explore what they would be doing when helping the problems of the rest of the world. He couldn't exactly be the leader _and_ leave for lengths of time. The task of staying around for his charges would be required and that wasn't something he could afford right now. Not to mention that he just didn't want it. He didn't want to be a leader. Didn't want the responsibility.

"No." Draco finally came to a decision. "I won't." There were several jerky movements from his fellow Slytherins. He saw the way Daphne's pale green eyes widened in shock and knew that she hadn't thought he would go that route.

Severus watched Draco curiously. His godson had always been a good leader, would have been better if the boy had stopped taunting Harry at every turn. That had been the only flaw in his leadership skills. But Draco had always been exemplary in his abilities to command. He didn't have a lot of faith in Daphne's abilities. The girl was too soft in areas that she needed to be firm. He knew he had been rather harsh on her lately but it was needed if she was going to be a good leader. Severus honestly would prefer it if Draco was to take over but there must be a reason his godson was saying no. For him to deny this opportunity would put some kind of faith in Daphne's capabilities as a leader. If Draco saw something in her then he knew he should probably be more understanding.

Blaise hummed in thought at the answer. He knew that Draco hadn't liked the responsibilities of being in charge as much as he liked the power that came with it. There must be a reason his friend was going this route. Daphne as a leader wasn't a bad option, his friend was kind but rough when provided with weak excuses. Next to Draco, she was the _only_ other person he could think of that would make a good leader. He sure as fuck didn't want to be in charge and he knew that Pansy felt the same way. They were more prone for breaking rules than preaching them. Probably why they meshed so well with their boyfriends.

Pansy didn't bother watching Draco, she was more interested in Astoria. She had turned to look at the girl when Draco was had taken his time to think over the answer. There was something about her that was rubbing the wrong way. She had always known the girl didn't like her friend but Astoria's actions today seemed to go a little past that. Pansy watched the way her eyes lit up at Draco's reply. That alone worried her more than anything else. Everyone knew that Draco was a better leader than Daphne. There was no contest, Daphne was a tiny flame in comparison. Astoria would have been stupid to think that her sister was a better candidate.

She tilted her head to the side as she shot a look towards Daphne. The surprise in those eyes let her know that she did not hold the beliefs of her sister. Whatever Astoria was thinking, it did not extend to Daphne. Which is something she had suspected all along. The two Greengrass girls didn't quite get along all the time. There was a sister rivalry between them at all times but there was also the love of a sibling too. Daphne had never disliked Draco like Astoria did, she had chosen to get to know him rather than just snub him completely.

Pansy knew that Draco knew what he was doing. If he didn't want to be the leader then there was a reason behind this. She didn't want him to be the leader either, not because she doubted his abilities. No, it was because of the pressure of being in charge. It was something she hated to see bestowed on her friend. Draco had always handled it well, it just wasn't something her friend liked.

Harry wasn't entirely sure that he understood just what was happening. He understood most of the basics but the handbook compared to the real-life politics of a Slytherin were completely different. He knew going into this that Draco wouldn't want to be leader again. His husband just didn't fancy those types of positions. Not to mention they were pretty busy without all of this. He did think that Draco would make a great leader. His lover was just that type of person that handled power well.

"The only thing I will petition for is that I become your advisor." Draco looked to Astoria out of the corner of his eyes and noticed the slight panic in them. Oh, he knew the girl would request a position but there was no way in hell he would allow that to happen.

Daphne's head titled to the side, as if she was considering his request.

"There are things that I believe I can provide you with. Help, advise, candid honesty and experience. You _need_ someone in your corner who knows what they are doing. I am the only one here that has that." He let her mull over his statement before sending a slight smirk towards the now fuming Astoria. He wasn't entirely sure _why_ the girl wanted to be an advisor. Was she planning things from the shadows? That was dangerous. He couldn't handle side plots at this point in time.

"That won't be decided at a time like this." Severus interrupted smoothly. "If you are picking an advisor then it needs to be in a formal setting. We can set up the proper time frame for that at a later date." He waited until he received both of their nods of agreement before addressing the room at large.

"I should not need to remind you all that if you wish to be considered for the position of an advisor then you will need two captains as a sponsor and my word of approval before that will be allowed." There were several whispered voices being heard. It wasn't often that advisors were picked. Draco hadn't had one outside of Daphne, and Daphne hadn't had one at all this year.

"Also, potential advisors are not to discuss the upcoming election with the leader in any capacity. Whether that be direct contact or indirectly through letters, notes, or even friends. If I find that discussions regarding this are being held, I _will_ choose a new leader and bar the potential advisor from any further proceedings. Do not make follow through with any threats. You will not like the outcome." There was a dangerous glint to his eyes that had a few people shifting uneasily.

"To make this long meeting short." Severus paused to frown at his students. "I am going to summarize some things, that way I can move on to more pressing matters." He narrowed his eyes when Draco rolled his.

"There are several teachers that are completely incompetent. You met one of them earlier. Charlotte Williams. She is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry scrunched up his nose. Of course it would be one of his favorite classes that gets the bitch. He sighed internally as he braced himself for no doubt many upcoming detentions from the woman.

"While I do not like discussing colleagues with students, this _is_ a house meeting and separate from normal procedures. She is the one who is going to be the hardest in making changes." Severus warned. "She hands out detentions to the victims of attacks while allowing the attackers to walk free."

A glass that housed colorful moving sand shattered, startling everyone as the sand exploded in puffs of color.

Harry quickly turned their positions until he was the one holding Draco. "It's alright." He breathed into Draco's ear quietly. He knew he wasn't supposed to be speaking out of turn now that Severus had taken back the control but that couldn't be helped.

Draco was filled with rage. The anger that had been set aside was coming back up to the front. He allowed Harry's soothing magic and emotions to enter his mind. He held onto the love and comfort and soaked it up. It was as if the anger was a spill of liquid and the love was soaking it up into itself like a cloth, containing the liquid but not changing it. He looked to Severus apologetically.

"Another teacher is Matthew Jameson. He is the new Transfiguration Professor. I do not know how he handles himself in a classroom but he is incompetent in other matters." Severus curled his mouth in distaste at the coward. "He is… frightened of Remus and I." He noticed the curious looks being directed at him for using his lover's first name but he ignored this. Even though it was a house meeting, he was speaking directly to Harry and Draco in a way.

Harry snorted. He could see why someone might fear Severus but Remus was as sweet as they come. What could possibly frighten him enough to be scared of him? He narrowed his eyes when the answer was practically hitting him in the face.

"It's because he is a werewolf, isn't it?" There was a hard edge to Harry's voice, one that reminded Pansy and Blaise of the few times the darkness had taken their friend over. It would seem that Harry had picked up on some intimidation tactics. They weren't the only ones' shivering.

Harry closed his eyes at the tense nod Severus gave him. What was _wrong_ with people? Why did they have to view people who weren't like them as if they were something else? Remus was one of the kindest people Harry had ever come across and yet the man would fear him over being a werewolf? It was wrong. It sickened him.

Before Harry's anger could heighten to the point of snapping out, Draco ran his fingers up and down the hands encircling his waist. He didn't push soothing calm into the bond as much as he breathed it. It was a whisper of a feeling, one that was light enough not to overcompensate for anything but also welcome enough that Harry would want to take it inside of himself.

The creative ways Draco did things would always surprise Harry. Even when it came to their bond, his lover was always doing surprising things. He didn't want to be calmed down but the easy way Draco had filtered through it, without even trying was what calmed him unintentionally. He shook his head but there was a fond smile on his face as he placed a kiss to the top of Draco's head.

Theodore watched the interaction in mild confusion and curiosity. He knew he was missing something. That was obvious. But he wasn't sure what he was missing. The odd shows of understanding and emotions weren't adding up to each other. It was as if there was a silent conversation happening but that didn't make sense either. He bit his lip as he decided to watch them closely, hoping to gain some kind of understanding.

"What else?" Draco whispered as he continued to run his fingers along Harry's skin.

Severus frowned at that, he knew that given the opportunity, these two would grow even more open with their touches. Which was something he did not want to see.

"The rate at which I can give out detentions cannot make up for the lack of attention other teachers are missing out on. With only a handful of teachers doing what they should, it makes it rather difficult to keep up on all of the attacks. Several slip through the cracks on a daily basis." He admitted reluctantly.

"Is the board of Governors aware of this?" Draco wondered as he looked to his godfather.

Severus winced internally as he nodded his head. He wanted to look elsewhere when Draco's eyes flashed angrily but he forced himself to meet the gaze unflinchingly. If he could look Voldemort in the eye then his angry godson was no match.

"So, it was a family affair, was it?" Draco ground out angrily as he clenched his fists tightly. "Not even my father felt the need to tell me what was happening." He didn't want to get too angry but he couldn't help the swirl of magic that was itching to escape.

Harry lifted his hands off of Draco's stomach and grabbed the clenched fists. He unfurled the hands and entwined their fingers. He knew that whatever Draco had done earlier wouldn't work, so he would have to get creative himself. He thought about working the bond but that would be expected. He lifted one of their combined hands and placed a few soft kisses against the skin.

Draco huffed when those lips touched his skin. Damn him. He couldn't stop the soft smile from forming. Couldn't Harry just allow him to be angry? Why did he have to be so understanding and supportive?

When his anger had settled and his magic was calm, Draco looked back up to Severus. There was an amused expression on his face, one that he didn't appreciate.

Severus would never tire of seeing the way the two of them interact. He shook his head before continuing the discussion. "There isn't much the Board of Governors can do without a backing of the teachers. Most of them like Williams were studiously denying any wrongdoing. We were outnumbered and unfortunately, my name doesn't go very far. Your father _has_ made some headway recently but nothing concrete."

Draco hummed in thought as he debated about how to proceed forward, he knew that he had to be careful at how they handled things. Especially if he was going to involve his father. The public wouldn't take the knowledge of them teaming up well and would distrust any type of movement planned by them. A sudden thought had him smirking on the inside. _Oh_. It was perfect. He would have to keep it quiet for now, couldn't tell Severus or it might get back to his father. But he could tell Harry.

There was a flash of satisfaction, mischievousness, triumph and even vindication in the bond. Harry was amused at the emotions but highly curious. A jab of patience had him huffing at the silent reprimand. It was clear that Draco wasn't going to tell him just yet. He nodded reluctantly but would demand an explanation when they got out of here.

 _There it was again._ Theo watched the two of the with growing frustration. There was just this connection that he couldn't quite place. It was driving him mental trying to figure it out.

"They can give you a better rundown of the actual attacks happening but it is fairly obvious that it isn't just one house. It is a combination of the other three. They have united in their belief of Slytherins as deserving punishment." He noticed the clenching of Draco's jaw and hurried to get through the rest of it.

"Your threat of taking anyone breaking dueling laws will help. The idea of them just blindly listening isn't plausible. If you want to make your point clearly then you will have to take the next person to break it, to court. Because there will be someone, there always is. An example has to be made, to show that you are serious."

This wasn't unexpected. Draco knew that there would be some idiots out there that will most likely attack without thinking. Which was alright by him. He would just show them just why that was a terrible mistake. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I would not recommend walking alone until things have settled down."

The warning had Harry's emotions spike. The thought of someone harming Draco was not sitting well with him. He knew that his husband didn't need help but there was so much that could go wrong.

Draco squeezed their entwined fingers. He loved that Harry was worried about him but it was unnecessary. He could take care of himself.

"You don't have any charges to look out for nor were you made a captain."

This had Draco sighing in relief. He had been worried that someone would be made a temporary captain while he was gone and then have to take over now that he was back. He was glad that they hadn't made him a captain. He didn't want the extra responsibility.

"If you should wish to be made one, let me know." Severus was again surprised at the negative shake of a head. He wondered what was going on inside of Draco's head. This was just something else that he would have to ask about when they had the time.

Severus looked to the rest of the room and cleared his throat. "Unless there is anything else that is _dire_ , I will end the meeting."

Harry bit his lip to stop from chuckling. As if someone was going to speak when the man was glaring daggers at everyone.

When no one said anything, Severus spoke up. "This meeting, however unconventional it was, is now at a close. If there are any further questions regarding anything that has been mentioned tonight, please address the proper chain of command." He paused to make sure everyone was listening.

"The guideline if you will." He demanded.

" _All Slytherins are your brethren. Protect one to protect them all. We are a united front against all those who oppose us."_

Severus nodded once before turning around and walking to the exit. "Draco, Harry." He waited until their eyes were on him. "After lessons tomorrow, your presence is required." With that being said, he walked out of the common room without a glance back, not bothering to hear their reply.

"I love how he just assumes we're going to listen." Harry grumbled petulantly. By the lack of destination, he figured that meant they were to go to his private quarters. Somewhere Draco was going to have to show him.

"What do you think he would do if we ignored his demand?" Draco countered as he leaned back into Harry's body and closed his eyes.

"Use us as test subjects for some new potion he concocted."

Draco hummed. "That doesn't sound too bad. If the potion is interesting enough, I might like that."

Harry grinned as he placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Alright, what about if he makes us listen to another debate with Lucius regarding the proper arm movement for systematically concise wand gestures that enhance a spell."

The dramatic shudder Draco released had Harry grinning widely.

"Salazar, no. Let's do as he asks but it is our choice, not because he demanded us." Draco argued. He really didn't fancy listening to any form of debate his godfather could come up with. Harry wasn't too far off on his suggestion. Draco knew that Severus would find some kind of punishment if they didn't go.

"Whatever you say, love." Harry whispered.

A whoosh of air had Draco opening his eyes, he grinned when two faces were in his personal space.

Harry let out a huff of laughter when Pansy and Blaise enveloped them in another hug. Only this time it was a group hug, with his arms still wrapped around Draco.

"Not bad for the first meeting." Pansy whispered, trying to keep her voice down from listening ears.

"I suppose." Draco conceded as he pushed the two of them away.

"Don't think you don't have some explaining to do." Blaise warned them as he stood next to Pansy. He smiled at his two friends. There was still the unabashed displays of affection but their love was still written all over their faces. Their honeymoon had probably brought them even closer.

"I suspect you both want to come along to see Severus." Draco drawled the obvious.

"You say that like we need permission." Pansy scoffed. "Of course we are going."

Harry laughed warmly at that. He really had missed them. "Think you can get Fred and George to come?"

Blaise looked to Pansy in worry, if they were wanting a family gathering then things weren't good. He bit his lip as he nodded. "I can send them an owl before bed."

"Think you can do that now?" Harry asked as he checked the time.

Draco wrinkled his forehead. "What's the rush, angel?" He tilted his head to the side till he could see most of Harry's face.

"I want to talk to the Gryffindors tonight." This was something he needed to do. He was nervous, beyond nervous. He hadn't seen most of them in a long time but he knew that it needed to be done. Having to see his former friends wasn't something he was looking forward to but it was a necessity.

The turbulent emotions in the bond worried Draco. "Do you want me to go?" Walking into the lion's den full of hungry, bloodthirsty evil little gits was not something Draco wanted to do. Merlin, it sounded like a nightmare. But he would do it for Harry.

"Yes." Harry whispered. "But if you don't want to go, I understand that it's asking a lot of you." It was. Having Draco walk into a house that honestly loathed him was not something very welcoming.

Draco turned around in Harry's embrace until they were face to face. "I don't care." He whispered back. "You want me with you, then I will be there. I love you, Harry." He cupped a cheek. "You would have to be daft if you think I will allow my husband to walk into there without some kind of backup. I don't trust Gryffindors in their own territory any more than I would trust a ravenous Lactera."

The example had Harry laughing reluctantly. "That is saying something." He thought back to the pack they had seen on the way to the Flamels and realized that his lover liked to exaggerate.

"Thank you." Harry added as he rested their foreheads against each other.

There was more to the gratitude than just going with him. There was something else involved, something that had Draco curious. Before he could ask, his mouth was invaded by a pair of firm and needy lips, effectively cutting off any former thoughts.

Blaise sighed heavily when it was obvious that tongues had made contact. He looked to Pansy but groaned at her interested expression. "You are lucky George isn't here." He pointed out.

The statement had Pansy grinning as she took her eyes off of her friends. "You are lucky Fred isn't here. He likes to join me in my voyeurism."

Blaise wrinkled his nose at that. It was true. His partner tended to follow Pansy in horrible taste.

"Is this something they do often?"

Harry and Draco pulled apart at the new voice. They noticed that Millicent and Theodore had come over to Pansy and Blaise.

"Unfortunately." Blaise retorted at the same time that Pansy exclaimed, "Fortunately." Blaise shot her a deadpan expression while she grinned unrepentantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of our sex life?" Draco told Pansy with a sigh.

"If you wouldn't flaunt it, I wouldn't watch it." She sing-songed in a weird impression of Luna.

Harry ignored them and looked towards Draco's other friends. "I don't believe I have ever really talked to either of you before, but I would like to change that." He unwound one of his hands and held it out between the two of them.

Millicent looked down at his hand longer than was necessary before reaching out and gripping his palm. "It will be nice to get to know you Potter. You have a way with words."

"Malfoy." Harry corrected automatically. There were several people who turned their heads at his declaration, letting him know that the room had been listening to him for a while now.

"I chose to drop the Potter surname in favor of becoming a Malfoy."

"Intriguing." Millicent murmured as she dropped their hands. "I do have to wonder why that is."

Draco shook his head. "His decisions are his own." There was a warning in there, letting not only her know but anyone that was listening that they weren't going to answer anything personal. It wasn't there place to ask them anything.

There was some kind of powerplay going on, Harry decided. It wasn't as if the question was something he couldn't have answered.

Harry held out his hand to Theodore next and got the impression the boy was reluctant. No words were exchanged as they shook hands, no gestures of welcome.

Draco tilted his head to the side at the way Theo was behaving. It wasn't like his friend to be this quiet or this closed off.

"You alright, Theo?" Draco asked when the quick handshake was over. He didn't like the way his friend had dropped Harry's hand as if it had burned him.

"Fine." Theodore lied with a small smile as he looked to Draco. He knew that he needed to work on his acting skills but he was unprepared for this pleasant side to Potter. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to behave.

By the emotions in the bond, Harry knew that Draco thought the boy was lying. He bit his lip in worry. Did Theodore have a problem with him? They honestly had never had a single conversation until now, so whatever the issue was, it wasn't something he had done to the Slytherin intentionally.

Draco didn't like the self-consciousness in the bond. He didn't like the way his husband was feeling. He sent a wave of love through the connection before clearing his throat.

"I would love to catch up with you all but Harry and I are going to cause havoc in the Gryffindor house." A wicked smirk graced his features as he watched all four of them lean away in surprise.

"You are taking him to a house that hates his guts?" Theo asked with a frown. "One that would sooner harm him than listen?"

"I don't like what you are implying." Draco spoke up before Harry could. "I don't need help, I am not someone that needs to be looked out for. Harry didn't ask me to go. I offered. I am not sure what is going on Theo, but get passed it. Please."

Harry pulled Draco to him tighter as he leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It's alright. He is worried about you. It _is_ odd for you to go to Gryffindor."

Draco wasn't reassured. His friend was being odd and despite Harry's reassurances, he was positive something else had been the underlying thought. He nodded his head towards Theo before heading towards the exit, with Harry right behind him.

"We will see you tomorrow." Draco called out to Pansy and Blaise. "Don't wait up." He wasn't planning on coming back to the common room anyways.

As soon as they made it out of the room and down the hallway, Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace.

"I love you." He breathed out. The meeting hadn't been too stressful but their emotions and magic had been through some tense moments.

Draco grinned as he hugged Harry just as tightly. "I love you too." He whispered. "I think that went well." He mused out loud when they broke apart.

"As well as expected." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What was the decision you came to about your father?" Harry asked. "You had pushed me into being patient."

"Yes." Draco drawled in amusement. "I can see how long that patience lasted." He teased gently as he made his way to an empty classroom, hoping to find a spare piece of parchment.

Harry shrugged unrepentantly. "You intrigued me." He watched Draco go to the empty desk nearby and use supplies that had been left behind.

"What are you doing?" He wondered as Draco began writing a letter.

"I am requesting a full board meeting to be held inside of Hogwarts." Draco told him as he wrote out the polite but firm letter. "I have to write it anonymously because I do not want my father to be questioned about my request. It would appear suspicious. This way, they can't say there was any type of interference or preferential treatment."

Harry let out a low whistle. "That is rather smart. If the Board of Governors isn't fully listening to Severus, this should force their hands. Especially if we gather enough proof. We could even make a claim that they could be held liable since they were warned of wrong doings and did nothing."

Draco looked up in surprise. "I think I will hint at that in this." He quickly wrote down vague threats that were written in the underlying subtext. "Brilliant." He told Harry as he pushed pride into the bond.

Pride was something that Harry wasn't really used to outside of Draco but that was alright with him. He loved when Draco was proud of him, even if it was over threatening someone.

"Kreacher." *Pop*

"Masters are home." Kreacher croaked as he looked over his Masters, making sure they were alright.

Draco smiled softly. "Yes, we are home. We will be at Grimmauld Place a little later, we aren't sleeping here."

Kreacher nodded his head, his ears wiggled a little bit in the process. "Is that what Master Draco called Kreacher for? To get the house ready for Masters?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "I need you to have Azure deliver this letter for me. I don't trust the school owls and I need it delivered tonight." He would have Kreacher deliver it but there were wards detecting things like that at the Board of Governors' office.

"Right away Master Draco." Kreacher paused for a moment. "It might be a little difficult. The owl is… unhappy at being left alone for so long."

Draco winced as he thought back to the last time he had seen his owl. Harry had gifted the sassy but grumpy bird to him and with everything that had happened with the darkness, there hadn't been much time for the bird.

"Kreacher has taken care of the bird but he isn't… pleasant." A pause. "The snake likes to try to eat him."

Harry and Draco let out matching groans. "We will take care of it when we get home." Harry told Kreacher with a grateful smile. He was already anticipating the headache that would happen upon having to deal with Sephtis.

When Kreacher apparated out of the room, Harry kissed Draco's cheek. "Come, love." He pulled on Draco's hand. "We have a house to set straight."

"Lovely." Draco muttered sarcastically.

The halls were empty, which was kind of odd, it wasn't too late. But Draco supposed that the other houses might be having similar meetings. The echoing of their footsteps was loud as they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower.

The closer they got to the stairs leading up to the portrait, Harry could see someone waiting outside.

"Neville?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry." Neville breathed out in relief. "Luna told me that you would want to talk to the house, so I made sure to gather everyone."

Draco sighed heavily. Of course Luna did. He caught the amused glint in Neville's eyes and smiled as he rolled his own.

"She didn't tell me that Draco was coming, but I suspected so. You don't really go anywhere without each other."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You make it seem as if we have codependency issues."

Neville hummed in thought but didn't reply, causing Harry to look to Draco in question. "Do we have codependency issues?"

"Possibly." Draco said with a shrug. The cracking of the windows when Harry was about to leave the Slytherin common room would suggest that. "But I don't care." He paused to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Besides, we are soulmates, it is to be expected that we are together."

"I didn't suggest it was a problem." Neville pointed out with a shake of his head as he whispered the password to the Fat Lady.

The movement of the portrait swinging open had everyone on the inside going quiet.

"Well this doesn't bode well." Draco whispered as the silence became awkward, they hadn't even entered and it was already a stifling atmosphere. He watched Neville walk in before he turned to Harry.

"Together?" Harry asked softly.

"Together." Draco agreed, making sure their fingers were entwined. He prayed that this would go well. He didn't mind hexing Gryffindors, he just hoped it wouldn't resort to that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, cliffhangers are kind of my thing. No surprise there. I suck, I know. :P**

 **I do think this has turned into a similar situation with the burrow. Where it was several chapters all regarding one instance. This is a long day for them and I will be writing so much into their day. Bear with me guys.**

 **Impatient Severus is... well I guess normal. Hahaha. Can't really say it is my thing since it is his everyday personality.**

 **Now, I know I contradicted myself a little bit in this chapter. In one breath Harry was trying to avoid doing the 'right thing' but then cited that very thing for the reason he was helping them. I wouldn't really say it is a duality thing, but more of just who he is. He knows the Slytherins aren't into that sort of thing but it had to be said anyways. He doesn't care if they agree with his statement or not. He is going to help them regardless.**

 **I try to only use a Slytherin Rule one time. But #15 was needed in this discussion. I do have an entire document filled with Slytherin Rules that are itching to be used. I know the last installment didn't really use them but I will try to remember to keep them in mind. I am not even sure if you guys like the rules. Is that something you want to see more of? Let me know.**

 **Is Gryffindor house in anarchy? I mean... technically, yes. By definition it is a state of disorder due to a lack of authority. (Paraphrased, not quoted) I would have to classify it as anarchy. If we are going to get into an anarchism topic, that is totally different. There are plenty of debates regarding the ideals of having a system of no government. Intriguing but not what I was aiming for.**

 **We all know that Draco loves teaching and explaining things to Harry. He wasn't supposed to talk much about his house to Harry but he didn't care about breaking that rule.**

 **So, I know Theo had some mixed things going on. He is smart enough to know that something is going on with the two of them. He isn't sure what but is definitely curious. Also, I am not aiming for any dislike of him with this chapter, he is just trying to filter through his emotions and his jealousy. Which would be hard. He is still the nice guy I made him out to be, he just needs some time.**

 **I know that a lot of you probably were hoping that Draco would take over command from Daphne, but that just isn't in the cards. There is way too much he has to do and being leader will only hinder that.**

 **There wasn't an opportunity to explain the reason Astoria dislikes Draco, don't worry, I will get to it.**

 **Azure. I never intended to mention him for the one chapter in the first installment and then forget about him. It wasn't even that I forgot him, there just wasn't a whole lot of opportunity to mention him. Now there is. He is a grumpy little bird but I rather like him.**

 **I think that is all that I was going to say, I can't really remember at the moment.**

 **If you have any questions, let me know.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	5. Hunger, Prostitution and Death

**Author's Notes:**

 **Warning! There is death in this chapter and possible trigger warnings.**

 **So, obviously by the title of this chapter, you have noticed that this is not going to be the Gryffindor chapter. Apologies. This is not a filler chapter per se. It is actually vital to the story. I know you are looking forward to Harry telling off his house, no worries, that will come. You are receiving two longish chapters within two days, so that is the only peace offering I can provide you with.**

 **There is some Russian in this chapter. The translations are at the end notes.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It is one of my favorites and I had fun writing it.**

 **I do realize that I have been gone for quite some time and I apologize for that. There is a lengthy explanation but I don't really want to get into it. I already did that on A03. Just know that I am still here. I am still working on my stuff.**

* * *

The dimming light was distracting. He was supposed to be working on another crime profile, preventive logistics, scoping out potential areas where they were to strike, comparing victims or some other fucking thing. His mind was so overworked, he was barely getting enough sleep and _definitely_ not enough food. There was a burning itch to his insides that wanted _more_.

There are different stages to hunger. At first, it starts out as a mild irritation. Where one might crave a snack or a quick bite to eat, but the cravings can be easily ignored. They can be tuned out for more important things at that moment. Whether it be work, school or a current project. Anything.

Soon the craving turns into a want. Where one will _want_ to eat something; the rumbling of the stomach forewarns that it has been too long since the last meal has been eaten. If one ignores the warnings and the urges of the body, it quickly turns into a need. A _need_ to eat something.

Instead of the rumbling, now there is a hallow ache. The stomach is screaming out its protests, yelling the dissent while hoping for sustenance. It needs food and it needs it _now_. If one does not eat, then the aching sensation flares and all the capabilities to think outside of nourishment ceases. Even certain cuisine that was once previously detested, begins to sound preferable to the burning pain inside the abdomen.

Things that are non-edible suddenly look delicious. The longer one goes without food the harder it is to focus. One will lose all sense of anything that doesn't revolve around getting the hunger under control. Muscles start to weaken, breathing becomes labored and resolve starts to dwindle. The world looks bleak and colorless. Nothing matters anymore because the screaming of the insides is too loud to concentrate.

When one goes too long without food they begin to fade away. Who they are, what they have done and what they must live for, suddenly doesn't matter. The screams of the starving stomach are slowly going away until it is just a whispered yell. For just a blissful moment, one moment, the hunger all but disappears. Until there is nothing, they are nothing and no longer a part of this world. They die with a smile on their face because their last conscious thought is that, _finally_ , they are no longer hungry. The ache is gone and that alone feels wondrous.

Things aren't that drastic for Kenny but it is slowly getting there. His insides aren't wired like a normal human being. His veins are _screaming_ for sustenance. Even a small taste. _Anything_.

The dangers of the outside world are too big to ignore. The _Venadere_ are everywhere and can be anybody. Getting to feed isn't as easy as it once was. Since his mating with Pyotr his council has been looking for him. He knows that his father is angry and displeased but he didn't think it would be this bad. He didn't think he would have to dodge both the _Venadere_ and his own kind, and for what? Love?

Love. Growing up with the knowledge of soulmates, love was always the second prize. Something to settle for but never really knowing the true depths, since one was to find their other half. The hollow ache that represents his soulmate resembles the burning pain of being hungry. Only one of those has a solution while the other does not. He could eat and satisfy one of those urges but finding a soulmate isn't as easy.

Kenny always thought that a soulmate was the true romance. The one to strive for. The stories parents whisper at night, the romanticized ideals that kids dream of. But really, it is a nightmare. A nightmare with no end in sight. They tell you the positives of a soulmate and gush the benefits. But no one speaks of the ramifications when you never find that person. The lonely pain and agonizing grief is strong and so heady. Nearly unbearable to live with.

A soulmate is the one thing that he craves but won't ever get. It is the knowledge of knowing that there is a happiness out there that he will never have. A longing that will never be filled. A love that will never be matched.

If he had met Harry and Draco before his mating with Pyotr, the sensation of their bond would have crippled him. To have the very thing he had craved for, for so long, thrusted in front of his face, flaunted unintentionally, would have been his undoing.

Love wasn't something he had thought could legitimately exist outside of a soulmate. It wasn't until Pyotr came along that Kenny realized just how wrong he had been. There are so many types of love in the world. Each person gives love in different ways. The depths of one love might not match someone else's. While a different love could surpass the previous. Some love can be toxic, corrupt and _wrong_. When one loves correctly, with positive intentions, it can be beautiful. Something to marvel and observe reverently.

Pyotr opened his eyes to so much of the world that he hadn't been aware existed. Several colors he had written out of existence on the basis of wrong facts. Beautiful shades that Kenny honestly couldn't live without now. They may never be able to love as strongly or as deeply as a soulmate pairing might, but that didn't mean their love was less in any way.

Being an Incubus provided him with abilities to detect certain emotions. There are feelings that people don't realize that are intertwined in sexual urges. Love is one of those emotions that he can detect. It changes from person to person. Everyone is different and especially regarding their emotions. Sometimes love is completely absent from sexual acts. Sometimes it is at the forefront. With Pyotr, love is always there, he can detect his mate's love at nearly all times. It is something that he wouldn't give up for the world.

Since his mating, there has been a change to how he eats. Becoming a partial vampire had never been something he had expected, nor had he thought he would fall in love with one. There is a thirst for blood but it has not lowered the need to be fulfilled by sexual pleasure either. His friends can offer their blood and that will satisfy that part of him but he needs more than that. He needs his Incubus nature fulfilled as well.

When one feeds off of sexual desires, acts and pleasure, it becomes a chore. Eating isn't something he would do for fun, it is a necessity. His sister is someone who can easily intertwine the two. Scarlett takes pleasure in feeding _and_ in the act of sex at the same time. That is not something Kenny has ever been able to do. It might be the romantic personality inside of him, but he wouldn't be able to feed off of sex while with someone and then go home to his mate. That just wouldn't do. Nor would he want to feed off of Pyotr. They are two different parts of his world that should never mingle. He wouldn't be able to separate the two ever again. He needs to be able to look at his food and sex as two different things. Which makes feeding difficult.

Observing would be the closest definition to how he eats. Even as a child, he would never initiate the typical means of feeding that a lot of his kind do. A secondhand sexual desire is all he knows. He wouldn't partake in intercourse himself while eating. He opens his senses and delves into _other_ people's desires. Ones where he isn't a participant. Emotional emissions aren't descriptors for figurative speech. People release tangible secretions in all kinds of emotions. Especially sexual ones. The air and the atmosphere has a certain tang to it, one that can fulfill his Incubus nature without having to partake in anything physical.

What he does is a choice. He knows his kind don't understand it. It isn't as if he is judging them for how they choose to eat, their way just doesn't work for him. It isn't the kind of Incubus he wants to be. As seedy as Venom had been, it was the perfect place to have a secondhand loop to feed off of. The whole place was filled with people emitting their sexual desires. Eating was easy. But out here? No. Leprechauns don't view sex quite the same way as an Incubus. The majority look at him as if he was going to force them into the act. Which he supposes isn't too far off. Scarlett is a prime example of a Succubus who abuses their power.

Luckily, they were provided a room to work, because the Leprechaun population was treating him differently. Incubi and Leprechauns don't have a negative history with each other, which is great. Only problem is that they don't have _any_ history with each other. Their species haven't really mingled much. Mostly because Leprechauns had to migrate to Ireland and hardly ever leave. Before their migration, a lot of species avoided his kind due to the Incubus wars.

The prejudice between Magical Beings was something he wasn't really used to. He knew that the Leprechauns didn't mean to offend him but they were. He wasn't going to ravage the population just because he can feed of sexual pleasures. He wasn't like that.

Kenny knew that he needed to eat. The ache of his stomach was getting harder to ignore. He had seen firsthand what can happen to an Incubus that dies of starvation. It isn't pretty, nor is it something he would ever want to experience. But he knew that he would be traveling down that route if he didn't do something. His mate didn't really understand why he wouldn't just feed off of him. But Kenny didn't know how to explain the morality to it. He didn't _want_ to feed off of Pyotr. His mate was _so_ much more than something to gain sustenance from. Pyotr was to be treated with the respect he deserves and feeding from him would be the opposite. He loved his mate with everything that he had and he just couldn't do it. Couldn't stoop to that level. His kind don't regard sex the same way as everyone else. It wasn't a special act, it was means to and end and Kenny _refused_ to be like that.

"What is troubling you, _MIlaya Moyna_?" Pyotr whispered as he lifted Kenny's chin up till he could see into indigo eyes.

Kenny's mouth curled into a smile at the endearment. Oh, he loved this man. "I'm hungry." He admitted quietly as he pretended their friends couldn't hear them. He watched brown eyes tinted with red narrow in concern.

"How bad is it?" When Kenny looked away instead of replying, he heard a long-suffering sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." The muffled curse words in Russian had Kenny hiding a smile as he bit his lip. He snapped his eyes to his lover when he felt the thumb holding his chin begin to softly caress his cheek.

"I will always worry about you. You are my world. _Ne magu zhIt bes tebya_ "

"We _can_ understand Russian, you know." Joseph spoke up form a position with his head in his arms, resting on the table, not bothering to look up at them.

Pyotr rolled his eyes. _"Idi nahui."_

The insult had Joseph snorting loudly. "Kenny, you let him kiss you with that mouth?"

"I let him do a lot with that mouth." Kenny smirked wickedly at the way Joseph snapped his head up in surprise. He looked over to Jake and Blake but the both of them were slumped over in their chairs, with their mouths open, passed out to the world.

"My my." Joseph smirked openly. "You _are_ hungry, aren't you?"

Kenny huffed in frustration. "Needing sexual gratification and my need to feed are two completely different things."

"Horny." Joseph corrected. "Horny, say it with me."

Pyotr leaned forward and bared his fangs. Not in a show of anger but more a demonstration. "Continue to antagonize him and I will bite you."

Joseph leaned back in his chair as he crossed his hands behind his head. "Maybe I will let you. Just so that I can experience what exactly it is you can do with that mouth."

Kenny growled low in his throat as he tried to hide the twitching of his mouth. "You are just upset because Cian isn't here, so therefore jealous that we can partake in intercourse while you can't."

"Sex." Joseph corrected. "Sex, say it with me." He held his hands up quickly in defeat when Pyotr stood up. "I was just kidding!" He backtracked.

When Pyotr sat back down, Joseph sighed. "Damn right I'm jealous." He grumbled rather put out. "I just wish he was here. I don't like him speaking to the Goblin council without me there."

"We have been over this." Pyotr told him with a shake of his head. "When dealing in Luck, they have to be careful who is around. Especially on the surface the Goblins were wanting to meet. The ground that far below the earth would have been a too confining space for you to be around. Some effects would have been implanted inside you."

"I know, I know." Joseph growled out as he folded his arms back on the table and rested his head on them. "I just don't like it." He complained, looking up at them both.

"And I don't like your whining." Kenny snapped. He clenched his fists when he saw Joseph and Pyotr share concerned looks.

"Kenny." Joseph began in a hesitant tone.

"Don't." He snapped back. "Don't tell me what I already know." Kenny growled out. He knew he was stretching it, knew that he needed to eat but it was dangerous.

Pyotr leaned forward, pulling Kenny into his arms. " _Angel moy_." He whispered before placing a soft kiss below Kenny's ear. "Don't starve yourself."

Kenny opened his mouth to tell him that it wasn't a choice but a byproduct of circumstances but before he could, his lover continued kissing his skin.

"Will you feed? I would offer you my body but I know you will say no." There were no emotions behind the words, just simple facts. "Please? It pains me to see you in need."

Kenny knew he shouldn't look into his lover's eyes, knew that the pull would be too strong. But he had always been weak when it came to Pyotr. One look into worried eyes and he sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"Alright." He conceded. Kenny pointedly ignored the whoop of triumph from Joseph.

"I'll go with you, be your backup." Joseph offered, already moving to stand up.

"No." Kenny argued firmly. "I don't need backup." He didn't like people coming with him. Didn't want to them to witness what he did. It was uncomfortable to begin with, having an audience would just make it worse.

"But-"

"No." Kenny repeated forcefully as he stood up. He looked to his mate in consideration before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you. I'll be back shortly."

"Not too shortly." Pyotr warned knowingly. "Don't hurry back and not fully satisfy your hunger." He paused to stare intently at Kenny. "I love you as well."

Kenny nodded once before walking out, he lifted his hand in a goodbye for Joseph but didn't offer any words. He would have to apologize later to his friend but he was too agitated at the moment. He was _so_ hungry.

When the door swung shut, Joseph turned to look at Pyotr. "We aren't letting him go alone, are we?"

Pyotr adopted a look that clearly told him how stupid that was. "I question your mental capabilities more and more as the days pass."

An indignant huff was his reply. "Rude. I will have you know that—"

"No one cares." Jake told him as he sat up with a groan, stretching his muscles. "How can anyone get any sleep around here?"

"Sleep?" Joseph argued with a snort. "You weren't supposed to be sleeping. You were _supposed_ to be going over the latest sightings of the _Venadere_."

"Hmm." Jake hummed as he leaned forward to inspect Joseph's work. "It looks like you are on the same autopsy report as when I fell asleep." He pointed out with a smirk. "What were you doing? At least I was productive enough for a nap."

"How is a nap productive?"

"How could it _not_ be productive?" Blake retorted as he too sat up and lifted his hands over his head. "At least we did _something_."

"I don't think napping counts as doing something, when compared to actual work." Joseph argued.

"Which you didn't even do." Jake and Blake pointed out in unison, with identical smug smirks.

"All of you shut up." Pyotr commanded when it looked like Joseph was going to argue back. "None of that matters. The important thing is that we are going to follow Kenny and make sure that he is alright."

"He isn't going to like that." Jake pointed out as his cousin nodded along.

"I know." Pyotr retorted with a shrug. "If he finds out, then we can blame it on Joseph."

"Hey!" Joseph cried out while the other two snorted in open amusement. "You are _not_ going to blame me! I am not his mate, you are. Isn't there some kind of guideline you are to follow? Always love and protect each other. Not blame others. Like in sickness and health, or whatnot?"

"That is a muggle marriage, you idiot." Pyotr mumbled. "There _is_ a guideline I like to follow, and that is to blame you. Gets me out of plenty of tight situations."

"I don't believe this." Joseph whispered as he stood up. "I mean, I do because it is you, I just don't like it."

"Where do you think he will go? He doesn't know much of Ireland." Blake pointed out as he pulled Jake up from his chair, ignoring Joseph completely.

Pyotr said nothing as he turned around and walked out of the room. He could hear them all scramble to follow after him. There was a gaggle of simpering girls near the exit. He sighed internally as he mentally prepared himself for this conversation.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the most populated form of prostitution is inside Ireland?"

Joseph choked on his tongue as Jake and Blake gaped inelegantly. They weren't the only ones either, the group of girls dropped their mouths open before letting out giggles.

"Why pay for what you can get for free?" One of the bolder girls spoke up as she sent an obvious look up and down his body.

"I am taken." Pyotr pointed out. He knew that she knew this. The whole village knew they were together.

"To the Incubus." There was a curl of distaste to her lips that had him clenching his fists in an attempt at not baring his fangs.

"To the love of my life." Pyotr corrected. "The question, if you will." He prompted her impatiently.

"Try Dublin." One of the girls in the back spoke up. She had kind eyes and long grey hair. "It isn't exactly the red-light district anymore but it is relatively the same. Leeson street is pretty popular with ladies of the trade."

"Thank you." He told her in gratitude as he pushed past them all. He could hear the girls whispering to each other. "How did you know that?"

"My business is my own." He heard the kinder one tell her firmly.

"Why do you think Kenny would go there?" Jake asked. "Does he pick up prostitutes?" Blake wondered at the same time.

Pyotr snorted as he shook his head. "No, Kenny doesn't sleep with prostitutes. Doesn't sleep with anyone that isn't me."

"We thought so, but it just doesn't make sense." Joseph piped up. "He doesn't ever really say what he does. I know he isn't like his sister but what does he really do?"

"Ask him yourself." Pyotr retorted with a glare. "If he doesn't want to tell you then respect that."

"I never met a prostitute." Jake whispered, breaking the tension.

Joseph smacked the back of his head. "It isn't like a tourist attraction. You don't write home about seeing one. It's their job."

"I wasn't judging!" Jake argued as he rubbed his head. "I was just pointing out the obvious."

The bickering only picked up as they made their way towards the apparation points on the outskirt of the docks.

"I will never understand _why_ I bother having you lot as my friends." Pyotr ground out when Joseph shoved Jake in the water, only to have Blake retaliate on his cousin's behalf and return the favor. Joseph on his way down, grabbed hold of Blake's shirt and sent him following suit.

"Probably a lack of character." Joseph wheezed out as he pulled himself up onto the dock. "Just goes to show that you are missing things if you see them in us."

The horribly lacking statement wasn't even worth his time. Pyotr ignored him and pulled up the remaining two morons.

"Idiots." He told all of them as he grabbed hold of them and apparated out of there.

* * *

Kenny looked around the darkened alley in distaste. He was just happy to find it deserted. As he exited, he noticed several girls along the sidewalks across the street that were definitely prostitutes but that wasn't exactly what he was looking for. He needed minimal contact.

"Looking for a good time?" A purr of a silky voice had him cringing on the inside. He briefly looked up and met the lady's eyes. "No, thank you."

He was about to talk away before he realized something. "Would you happen to know somewhere I can go to… watch… a show?"

The throaty chuckle he received wasn't as off putting as the come on but it still sent his nerves up a little. There was something about her that he didn't like.

"Voyeurism is your thing, huh?"

No, it really wasn't but he wasn't going to explain himself.

"See that dark building up there? Looks a little rundown from the outside. It is a record shop but the back is where the music really starts beating."

Kenny closed his eyes briefly, trying to control the urge to snap at her.

"They provide anonymous viewing. You pay a little money and watch a show, it is extra if you want a private booth." She paused to laugh again. "I'm not as young as I used to be, so I am afraid I don't fit the criteria."

He wasn't even going to remotely touch that. "Thank you." He supplied again before walking away.

The record shop did look rundown, crumbling brick and decaying plants littering the front. The window was so dirty he wondered if anyone could see out of it. The name of the store was so old that the letters had long ago faded, making it unreadable. Aesthetically, it was awful. It made Kenny wonder if the inside would be sanitary. God, he hoped so. There was a few people ignoring the front entrance all together in favor of walking to the back. He followed them all closely, shooting suspicious looks around him, there was something in the air that he couldn't quite detect. If he had to guess he would say anticipation but that could be coming from several people.

Inside wasn't fairing any better, Kenny decided. Everything was pretty dim when it came to lighting. But the gaudy red upholstery that was glaring at him from every angle was so overused that he was positive ass marks were indented into the leather. A line leading from a ticket booth was near the right side of the room. He took note of the people lining up and assumed this was where he needed to go.

The line didn't take too long, it would appear that some special show was going on tonight. He hoped it wasn't the only thing they provided.

"Next." Kenny sighed when it was his turn.

"You here to see Molly Malone?" The bored cashier asked him before he could speak up.

"Is that a private showing?"

"No." The woman retorted chewing on some kind of stick. "I've only got a few showings that are private. One already started a few minutes ago, the gentleman who was viewing left, I can't guarantee the participants will be in there longer than thirty minutes."

"I only need fifteen." Kenny told her. The snorts he heard behind him had him realizing how that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like—" Her eyes let him know that she didn't care about what he had to say at all. "Nevermind. I'll take it." He sighed in defeat as he handed over the proper amount of muggle money.

The cashier handed over his ticket and directed him to the hall that he would need to go. The hallway was narrow and dark. He tucked his arms into his body, making sure not to touch _anything_ , not even the walls.

When Kenny made it to the area that matched the number on his ticket, he opened the door. The room was rather small, it had a small couch that he would not be touching and that was about it. There was a two-way mirror, allowing him to see the two participants but allowing them the privacy not to see him. Which was honestly the best he could ask for. He made sure to lock the door, he didn't want anyone to walk in on him and see anything.

There were small tiny holes in the glass, allowing the sounds to come through more authentically than the speakers around the room. Which was perfect. It allowed their secretions to seep through. The two on the other side of the mirror weren't very good at what they were doing. To anyone else, it would appear as if they really were partaking in intercourse but there wasn't any enjoyment in the act. There was a manual aspect to it, as if they were treating this as a chore or a job. Which in all actuality they probably were, but that wouldn't provide him much sustenance. He needed them to be more active in their pleasure, otherwise he would have to try somewhere else.

Kenny opened his palms and allowed a small number of pheromones to seep outward. It took a few seconds before there was a renewed bout of energy between the woman and the man. The previous fake moans and groans blended into real sounds of enjoyment.

The volume increased, which was a positive indicator that they would provide for him adequately, he just wished he didn't have to listen to them. He hated this. Hated having to watch other people enjoy themselves. It was not his thing.

The sound of skin slapping against skin had him glancing at them quickly to make sure things were still going well before he looked elsewhere. There was a sparkling of red emitting out of the holes in the mirror, mixed in with a pale lilac and a black color.

Emotions emit different colors to his magic. The red signified the typical passion that would be normally related to sexual acts. The black was coming from the male, who was laying on his back staring at the ceiling rather than the girl. Black tends to represent hatred or a strong dislike of someone. His best guess was that the man didn't really care for his coworker. While the lilac signified the opposite, the woman had some feelings for the man. He might have felt guilty for manipulating them but this was their job. They were going to do this with or without him.

He closed his eyes as he began spreading out his magic and sucking in the secretions released into the air. With each inhale, his magic supplied their pleasure into his veins and exhaled out his own happiness at being fed. He tried to tune out their moaning and only focus on their emissions but he knew that wouldn't be wise. He needed to be aware of what else was going on in the room.

Kenny bit his lip as he sent out more pheromones. It was risky putting out too much but he needed more and he wasn't going to go anywhere else. The woman's screams escalated and soon, their secretions increased. The atmosphere was filled with so much that it was almost a feast. Kenny's eyes grew heavy as he took more and more inside of himself.

Over indulgence was deadly to an Incubus. When one becomes selfish and sucks in too much sexual pleasure, their receptors can't handle it and their magic can grow unstable. He wasn't at the point of no return, but he was close. A small part of him, the part that had been starving, wanted to eat and eat, wanted to hoard what he could now and store it for later. Which was the problem in waiting too long in between meals.

Luckily, the two behind the mirror reached their pinnacle before he could take in too much more. Their groans of satisfaction couldn't match the satisfaction filtering throughout Kenny's body now that he was completely sated. He felt full, fuller than he had in weeks.

The high of being fed distracted Kenny on his way out. The path towards the unsanitary alley was longer than he thought it was but he was too sated to worry about that. He nodded distractedly to the lady who had given him the directions. He quickly ran into the deserted alley. Kenny was too caught up in getting back to his lover that he became unaware of his senses. Which was a fatal flaw. Before he knew it, he was ensnared in a weaving of magic.

"Ahh little Kenny is all grown up."

Kenny's eyes widened at the sound of his brother. _His exiled brother_. He snapped his head up and swore under his breath at the sight of several bodies covered in black with white masks showing through hoods.

"Wes, you didn't." Kenny whispered when he realized he was completely surrounded.

"Oh please." The scornful tone had Kenny wishing he could go back to the days when they were children and his older brother had taught him everything he knew.

"Did you think I _wasn't_ going to find a way to get back at father. This was the best way to accomplish that."

The emblems sparking on the corner of their masks had Kenny whimpering on the inside. It was the insignia of the Dwarf Cosa Nostra that was glinting off the moonlight. A branch off of the original Mafia but truly renegades.

Kenny ignored the remarks about their father. He wasn't in line to take over anymore, not since he denied his heritage to mate with Pyotr. "What do you want with me?"

Several chuckles could be heard, Kenny just wished his brother would take off the mask, so that he could see him. He hadn't seen his sibling since he was a teenager and the other boy had been exiled for not having enough magical ability to maintain the requirements to rule. The decision was cruel and Kenny had always hated his father for that but that wasn't his fault, why would Wesley hold that against him? If that really was what was going on.

"There is a hefty price if you are brought into the council headquarters."

Kenny winced at that. He knew his father was looking for him but he didn't think he would stoop this low.

"Father hired you?" He asked doubtfully. As far as he knew, Wes hadn't been in contact with anyone inside the family.

"Heavens no." Wesley retorted as he took off his mask. Kenny looked at the face that so resembled his fathers. His brother grew up well. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but retain every curve and etching of Wesley's skin, couldn't help but remember the frown lines that marred his forehead or the chewed lips marking stress. He wasn't sure when he would ever get another chance to see his brother, Kenny wanted to make sure he would remember this moment.

"It would appear that you have started a new business venture that is making it difficult for the ones who hired us."

Kenny furrowed his brows. Business venture? What was he talking about? There was no business. The only thing he had been focusing on as of late was their new organization. His eyes widened.

"The _Venadere_ hired you?" He whispered in horror. " _Why_ would you take anything from them? They are slaughtering Magical Beings!"

A harsh chuckle came from his brother, one that he couldn't ever remember hearing before. Exile did not suit him.

"What do I care about some dead werewolves?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kenny scoffed. "They aren't just slaughtering werewolves. They are going for us all. They are already succeeding in many places all over the world. Getting you involved just proves how smart they are. They are getting Magical Beings to take out their own kind!" How stupid could his brother be? This wasn't a werewolf problem. Why was that the first thing people think of?

A flash of doubt briefly covered Wesley's features before he schooled them in a practiced nonchalance. "As soon as I heard who the target was, well, I knew that I wouldn't be doing what they asked."

The tone of his voice wasn't very reassuring. Kenny didn't dare get his hopes up that sibling love would save him.

"I wonder how much father would pay to get his beloved son back?"

Dread filled Kenny. His father would be no better than the _Venadere_. Not after he defied the council rulings and abandoned his heritage for the sake of love.

"I am not his beloved." Kenny argued as he squared his shoulders and felt out the magic surrounding him. There was definite Dwarf qualities but it wasn't strong. Almost as if it was manmade, a cheap impression at aiming for the real thing.

"I am in exile, just as you."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. The magic containing him sent a jolt of energy into his body, zapping at his receptors, making it hard to let out any extra emissions that he might pick up from onlookers.

" _By choice_." Wesley spat out, coming as close to the confining magic as possible. "I was forcibly removed from the only home I had ever known. Kicked onto the streets without a single galleon to my name and just expected to either make it on my own or die trying."

Kenny winced at his brother's statement. He had begged their father to reconsider, cried for him to take the ruling back but nothing had worked. Later, when he was able to do anything, he tried to find Wesley and send him money but he couldn't find a whisper of him anywhere.

"I had no choice in my exile. _You_ on the other hand threw it away! And for what? Love?" Wesley scoffed heavily. "Pitiful. What a disgrace."

Those were the same words his father had told him when he tried explaining his reasons for mating with Pyotr. To hear his brother—the one he had once considered a role model—say them now, it hurt. Hurt a lot.

"I thought I taught you better than that. I thought you were worthy of your title."

It was a horrible flashback, Kenny wasn't sure what was a memory and what wasn't. Wesley was saying eerily similar things and it was making his stomach churn.

"What can love give you that your title couldn't? What good is love when you could rule over our people? What can your precious Vampire do for you? What use is he?"

Before Kenny could respond, he felt a recognizable tug of his magic. It was the same tug that woke him every morning, the same tug that filled his body at night, the same tug that sparked whenever he entered the room after leaving.

"Useful enough to break your neck." Pyotr spat out as his hand grabbed hold of the man and lifted him up in the air.

"Don't kill him." Kenny whispered as Joseph, Blake and Jake began fighting with the remaining members of Wesley's group.

" _Solnyshka moyos_ , he would have condemned you to death with either of his choices. Why? Why do you save him?"

Kenny bit his lip at the painful truth. His mate was right, Wesley would have condemned him to death. But it was his brother. He couldn't sanction the death of his only brother.

"Kill the rest of them but keep him alive." Kenny decided firmly as he pulled out his wand and began tackling the spells keeping him in place.

"You often play bitch to my brother?" Wesley spat out the best he could with a strong hand gripping his throat.

"When the mood strikes." Pyotr retorted easily, not allowing himself to get caught up in an attempt to rile him. "You are wrong about Kenny." He tightened his told on the pathetic man in front of him.

"Kenny loved you. Spent years trying to find you, tired himself out and then cried himself to sleep when every dead end turned up. You aren't worthy of his hard work. Aren't worthy of the effort he put into you. It makes me sick to think that you would offer him up just as a means to get back at your father."

"Pyotr." Kenny called out as the false signatures of Dwarf magic fell. "He isn't worth it. Save your breath, my love."

"You aren't worth it." Pyotr whispered in agreement inside Wesley's ear. "You don't deserve to walk free." He slammed his free hand down hard enough to crack the man's collarbone. The yells that were released were definitely music to his ears.

"You said not to kill, never said anything about maiming." Pyotr retorted when Kenny stopped to stare at him incredulously.

"I didn't think the distinction was necessary." He mumbled as he finally was able to break the magic containing him.

Joseph snorted loudly as he sent a bone breaking curse at his opponent's knees. The strangled yell was reward enough for the cut on his cheek that the man had given him moments ago. He dragged the masked man towards Pyotr.

"Here, I don't want his death on my conscience."

Pyotr shot him a disbelieving look as he used his free hand and his enhanced abilities to snap his neck, providing a painless and instant death.

"I do believe you brining me him, leaves you accountable in some fashion."

"Hey." Joseph argued. "It allows me to sleep at night, don't begrudge me of this."

"Hmm." Pyotr hummed. "This doesn't help your case, I still believe I am losing faith in your mental abilities."

"I love that you have time to talk but _some_ of us don't have that luxury!" Jake yelled out angrily as he threw himself behind a trash can to avoid a killing curse aimed at his head.

"Do you want the last words you spoke to us to be in derision?" Joseph mocked as he shot a stunner at Jake's opponent, who dodged it. "I mean, wouldn't you want your last words to be something uplifting or meaningful?"

"Fuck you!" Jake retorted as they both sent binding ropes around the man, the ropes made contact with his abdomen, knocking him over. "How was that for uplifting?"

"Needs work." Kenny panted as he dodged a bombarda that Blake's attacker had shot between the two of them. The ground exploded on contact, sending him falling to his knees.

Pyotr walked to the bound man and used his foot to crush the man's throat so that no sound would escape when he kicked the skull hard enough to crack the bones and the face to cave in from the force of the blow. He used the Incubus in his hand as a shield to block him from the spray of blood. He really loved his extra strength sometimes.

"Do you see how easily I could kill you?" Pyotr mocked to the struggling Incubus still in his grasp. "Do you realize that the only reason you are breathing is the love of your brother?" There was no response, not that he expected one.

"You two are slipping if you need my help." Joseph remarked as he pulled Kenny away from an oncoming curse.

"Thank you." Kenny whispered gratefully as he squeezed his friend's hand.

Joseph flashed him a brilliant smile. "I knew your crabby attitude was just because you were hungry. I was beginning to think you were growing to detest my presence."

"If _I_ say that I detest your presence, will that make you leave?" Blake wondered as he transfigured the lid to the bin into a makeshift shield that splintered as a spell made contact with it.

"Not a chance bleach boy." Joseph grinned at the outraged noises released by Jake and Blake.

"Just because you are tan and gorgeous does _not_ mean you have to rub it in to the unfortunate. We have a skin condition you prick." Jake shot a stinging hex at his friend before shooting a spell to send a piece of rubble that had been uprooted by the previous bombarda at his cousin's attacker.

When the rubble made contact with the man's head, it sent him spiraling to the floor with a pained grunt.

Pyotr walked forward and quickly snapped the man's neck before looking to the rest of the group. There were several cuts, bruises and blood marring their features and tears along their clothes but there was no wounds that he could see.

"What do I do with him?" Pyotr asked as he threw the man on the floor, hard. He grabbed the wand that hadn't ever been removed from the man's robes and threw it to Blake and watched his friend snap it.

Kenny walked over to his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked down into the hate filled eyes of his sibling and sighed heavily. "Ignore father and the bounty he placed on my head. You are going to go back to the _Venadere_ and tell them that they can't silence us this easily. We _aren't_ weak and we _are_ amassing followers. Their threat to the world will not win. We will save all Magical Beings and destroy them in the process."

There was an almost proud gleam to Wesley's eyes, one that Kenny ignored. He couldn't get caught up in his brother. Not now, not when things were getting out of control.

"Let's go." Kenny whispered. "Cian might be home by now, we need to let him know what has happened."

"Hell yeah!" Joseph pumped his fist in the air, no doubt excited to see his boyfriend. His excitement however did not stop him from sending a kick to Wesley's groin.

"That was for attempting to hurt Kenny."

Kenny looked down to the floor as a smile stretched across his face. "Come on." He urged them. They all linked hands before the crack of an apparation surrounded the deserted alley.

* * *

Wesley lay panting on the ground, severely regretting every action in his life that led up to this point. "How in the world am I supposed to explain this away?" He whispered to himself as he attempted to sit up, his throat was killing him, his body was aching and his collarbone was definitely broken.

The clicking of approaching heels had him snapping his head up, he winced when the action sent unimaginable pain throughout his already aching body. He scowled at the prostitute who had been here on the corner to direct his brother towards the area he fed from.

"I am in no condition for any form of sexual activity." He breathed out harshly, hoping she would take the hint and just leave.

"You aren't in any condition to do _anything_." The woman argued with a wide toothy smile. One that had him cringing internally.

"Look lady, just go proposition someone else. I have a job to do."

"Mm. So do I." The woman whispered as her features began to change, much to the horror of Wesley. He closed his eyes tightly when her face formed and the obvious polyjuice potion melted away.

The woman who had hired him was staring down at him in disgust. He didn't even get to open his mouth before a wand was pointed at him.

"Avada Kedavra." She sneered it with contempt. She watched the life leave the pathetic Incubus with satisfaction.

"We received their message." She whispered. "Loud and clear." Daeva was not looking forward to telling her superiors about this. It would seem the resistance was not as weak as they originally assumed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Alright.**

 **The hunger descriptions in the beginning aren't to be taken so literal. It was more of a describing factor. I am not a doctor nor would I know exactly how it feels to die of starvation. Same applies for the snapping of the necks. I do realize it is not as easy to snap a neck as it sounds, let alone one handed. Keep in mind that Pyotr is different than the average person. He does have a lot of strength inside of him. Still probably not quite realistic but I don't care. :P**

 **I debated about how I wanted the point of view to go in this chapter. I had known for a while that I wanted to do a chapter regarding Kenny and Pyotr. It didn't turn out the way I had originally intended but that is alright. I do really enjoy this chapter. It allowed me to go into some depths to not only Kenny's character but what he does as an Incubus. Now, I know by the typical means of an Incubus, that would have him sleeping with his food. But Kenny isn't that type of person. I just can't see him do that. I get Pyotr's confusion when it comes to why Kenny can't just sleep with him and feed at the same time. But keep in mind that Incubi don't regard sex as something special. To them they have become to desensitized about the whole thing. Kenny wants his sex life to remain special and beautiful. He already has a hard time with how he eats, I think if he was to combine the two, it would lessen it in a way for him. Perhaps it is just an unfounded worry but it is one that he doesn't want to risk. Hopefully that made sense.**

 **I get grumpy when I am hungry too. Totally understood where Kenny was coming from. Haha. :P**

 **Molly Malone, that was a play on an Irish legend of sorts. Not sure if it actually counts as a legend. Anyways, there is a whole thing about it but I won't go into details. I am too tired at the moment. Just know that there were two different women that people were saying was the same. The lady they made a statue out of was never proven to be the same woman that worked as a prostitute.**

 **The woman who killed Wesley was the same one who killed Abigail's father. Hopefully you remembered her name the first time. If not, oh well. Wesley was a name that popped up on an article when looking up a name. My first thought was Star Trek and then I obviously had to go that route. I enjoyed Wesley in the show but definitely not this Wesley in the story. He is a little bitch.**

 **For my Singapore boys and the deaths. I know morally, it isn't something that say Harry would do but these boys are sooo not Harry. They have seen way too much shit in their lives to care about a lot of moral things. Not to mention, the renegades would have killed them anyways. Also, I don't really have respect over the fact that they willingly allowed themselves to be employed by the organization that is killing Magical Beings. I suppose it was just Pyotr who did the actual killing. Same applies.**

 **Russian was a little difficult. Using google translate doesn't quite work right. Google was trying to do a literal translation instead of what I am actually aiming at. I had to go off of other content. Most of what Pyotr says is endearments. Russian has a written language that is spelled completely different than the pronounced words. What I used was the pronounced, because he was speaking it. If the pronounced spelling doesn't quite add up, then sorry. I am not bilingual here.**

 **MIlaya Moyna- My sweet**  
 **Ne magu zhIt bes tebya- I can't live without you**  
 **Idi nahui- fuck you**  
 **Angel moy- My angel**  
 **Solnyshka moyos- My sun. (When double checking with google, it was saying it was sweetheart. Not entirely sure which one is accurate. Either way Pyotr is a sap and I love it.)**

 **I will check for spelling mistakes when I wake up, I did already look it over but sometimes things slip through. No need to point them out, I will find them eventually.**

 **Let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


End file.
